Midnight Betrayal
by maxie1
Summary: After the end of the first season. Max returns to Logan, a changed woman. Story Complete
1. Midnight Betrayal

DISCLAIMER:
    
    All characters that appear in this story belong to their respective
    
    Creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century
    
    Studios.  No money is being made from the use of these characters.
    
    Scene: Logan Cale's Apartment - Nighttime, Logan is working on his computer, 
    
    18 months after Max's "death" at Manticore.  (End of the first season, this story is a 
    
    replacement for the second season which I did not care for.)
    
    Max remembered this part.  Sneaking into the apartment only to stare 
    
    into the computer light.  Staring at Logan, without his knowledge of 
    
    course.  What she did not remember was why?  She knew why tonight.  She 
    
    had her mission and her hope was to gain information from this man.  
    
    This Logan who she knew, or thought she knew.  Most of that time was 
    
    now a blank in her mind.  She remembered doing things, delivering 
    
    messages, stealing art, but never remembering why.  Max remained hidden 
    
    in the hallway.  Close enough to hear and see, but far enough away to 
    
    remain stealth.  A soldier never gives away her position until 
    
    required.
    
    "Max, what should I do now?  Should I transmit this or not?"
    
    Logan had spoken, directly to her!  'Have I compromised my position?' 
    
    'Do I answer him?'  'If he knows I am here, it will be better if I 
    
    speak.  He will not be wary of me if I speak.'  'If I remain silent... 
    
    What will happen?' 
    
    Max continued this banter in her mind.
    
    "Max, I have the information to transmit but it doesn't make any sense 
    
    yet."
    
    At this Max knew her position had been compromised.  She would have to 
    
    speak out.  "How can I give you an opinion if I have not read the 
    
    article?"
    
    Logan froze.  Max felt the fear rise in him.  She suddenly realized 
    
    that he had been speaking to his visions and memories of her, not 
    
    directly to her.    'How could I have missed that?  What should I do 
    
    now, I have to regroup.'   "Do you always talk to ghosts?"
    
    Logan, his mouth dry from the thoughts racing though his head, calmed 
    
    himself before speaking aloud.  "As a matter of fact I do.  But rarely 
    
    do they answer me back."
    
    Logan started to turn, wheeling around in a tight little circle.  "Do 
    
    I have a Manticore issued revolver aimed at me or am I safe for the 
    
    moment?"
    
    Max thought about it.  "If I had wanted to kill you, I would not need a 
    
    revolver and the mission would already be complete."
    
    From the light monotone of her voice, Logan immediately knew this was 
    
    not his Max. "Step out where I can see you.  I have missed you and I 
    
    have many questions."  She stepped out of the shadows.  She had 
    
    changed.  More muscular, but thinner.  'How could that be?'  Her face 
    
    showed none of the emotion that Logan currently felt.  And her eyes.  
    
    They were cold and almost translucent.  No longer the deep pools of 
    
    brown that he had longed to reclaim. 'How could she be standing here?  
    
    Why was she here?  What had they done to her?  Where was his Max?'  So 
    
    many questions and all he could say is, "Are you hungry?"
    
    Max looked at him.  'What kind of question is that?  What does he mean? 
    
     What does he want?'  There was only one logical answer to that 
    
    question, "Yes."
    
    Because of his fear of her, Logan started rambling, "It's late, but I 
    
    have some leftovers from dinner that we can reheat.  In fact, one of 
    
    your favorites, chicken pesto.  You remember the light pesto sauce and 
    
    the grilled chicken with spices.  I can open some wine as well.  Do you 
    
    still drink from time to time?  I have pretty much given it up.  It's 
    
    no longer any...  Why are you looking at me like that?"  Logan had 
    
    turned to find Max staring at him with those eyes.  So different than 
    
    he remembered.   Her face remained stone.  Absolutely no emotion.
    
    "What ever you have is fine, I am sure," said Max.  She had to think of 
    
    a way go get the required information to complete her mission.  Max was 
    
    sure this man would not willingly give it to her, so she has to deduce 
    
    a plan.  Max thought while he worked in the kitchen.
    
    While the meal was being prepared, both were silent.  Thoughts going 
    
    through Logan's head were wild and erratic, ranging from 'What have 
    
    they done to her?' to 'Is she going to kill me?'  So many questions, 
    
    where should he start?  Logan set the meal on the table.  "Do you want 
    
    some wine with this?"
    
    "No," was all she said.  She started eating.  The food was very tasty,
    
    much spicier that she was used to at Manticore.  And, she was very 
    
    hungry.  She had eaten about 18 hours ago, and even then, nothing that tasted 
    
    like this.  She continued to eat while being scrutinized by Logan.
    
    Logan started his questioning.  "What are you doing here?"  He thought 
    
    he could get through that one first and then delve into why she was 
    
    still alive.
    
    "I am on a mission to gather information."  Max's tone remained soft 
    
    and controlled.  Letting out only enough information to make him ask 
    
    the next question.  She knew he would get to the question eventually, 
    
    he was a journalist after all.   Her plan was simple, make him think he 
    
    was in control of the questions and she would lead him to the result 
    
    that she was after.
    
    "What information?"
    
    "I need to know the whereabouts of Donald Lydecker."
    
    "Why would you come here?"
    
    "His last known position was transpiring with you.  You will know."
    
    "I have not seen him in almost 18 months.  I don't know his location. 
    
     I actually never knew his location; you brought him into the group.  
    
    How are you still alive"
    
    "I was never dead.  Why would you think that?"
    
    Tears stung Logan's eyes.  "I saw you die.  Shot in the heart, bleeding 
    
    out.  There was nothing we could do to save you."
    
    "Losses will happen during any raid.  I was saved by Manticore doctors, 
    
    they gave me a new heart."  To emphasize the point, Max pulled on the 
    
    neckline of her black tank top displaying the vertical scar that was 
    
    the only remnant she kept from that raid.  
    
    "What did they do to you after giving you the heart?"
    
    "I went through training.  There was much to catch up on and remember."  
    
    "Do you remember your friends, your work here in Seattle?"
    
    "I remember being in Seattle and I remember people.  I do not need 
    
    friends, I need information to complete my mission."
    
    "Do you remember me?"
    
    "I remember you, of course I do.  Why should I not?"
    
    "Do you remember what we meant to each other?
    
    "What did we mean?"
    
    Logan stopped.  He knew the answer he was searching for was 'no she did 
    
    not remember him.'  They had erased her emotion and gone were all her
    
    emotional memories.  Tears started forming in his eyes now.  
    
    He knew he had lost her for good.  Logan could not keep in his emotions
    
    any longer.  Looking straight at Max, fully crying now,
    
    "Max, what have they done to you?  Don't you 
    
    remember your friends, the clan at Jam Pony?  Do you remember me?"  
    
    Then quieter, "...remember us?"
    
    Max rose from her seat.  "I can see that you are not up to receiving 
    
    guests tonight.  So I will make this quick.  Do you know the 
    
    whereabouts of Donald Lydecker?"
    
    More quietly, Logan simply stated, "No."
    
    "I will be leaving then.  Thank you for the meal; it was quite tasty." 
    
     Max walked to the door.  
    
    Logan wheeled around to watch her go.  "Max!"  She stopped walking.  
    
    "How do you sleep at night knowing there are people out there you have 
    
    hurt?"
    
    Slowly turning, Max looked back at Logan, "You must have forgotten, I 
    
    don't sleep."  With that, she turned and walked out the door to the 
    
    sound of Logan's sobs.
    
    ................
    
    She did not leave the building.  Part two of her plan was now in 
    
    effect.  She made her way to the perch, the area of the building just 
    
    above Logan's sky light.  She sat waiting and listening.  With her 
    
    acute hearing she could hear any conversation from any part of his 
    
    apartment.  She heard his continued sobs.  'What good could come from 
    
    all this emotion?  He is expending perfectly good energy for nothing.  
    
    Energy better spent in training or working.'  She waited and watched 
    
    the city below.  It was dark and little movement occurred, but the 
    
    lights were on across the city.  Lights that looked like the stars 
    
    twinkling; the stars she watched from her cell at Manticore.
    
    She startled herself alert when she heard the speed dial on his cell 
    
    phone.  She listened closely, although she only heard one side of the 
    
    conversation.
    
    "Hey, it's Logan...
    
    I saw Max tonight...
    
    No, it was definitely Max, not an X7 clone...
    
    She has a scar across her chest, they transplanted a heart...
    
    I think you are right, she has definitely changed...
    
    Well, her voice is monotone, her demeanor is direct, and her attitude is terse...
    
    Yes, no emotions at all.  I lost it at the end and she just got up and left...
    
    Yes of course I asked her what she wanted; she wants to know where you are...
    
    Of course I didn't tell her or even lead her to believe that I knew, 
    
    but I thought I should warn you...
    
    OK Deck...
    
    Good Luck."
    
    Logan closed the cell phone.
    
    Max heard Logan moving around the apartment toward the window.  She 
    
    knew he oftentimes studied the city from the window below and she reminded 
    
    herself to be quiet.
    
    "MAX!!  WHERE ARE YOU?!!"  Logan yelled out the window.
    
    'Don't say anything this time; again he is only talking to his ghosts, 
    
    Max you must remain stealth!' Max thought to herself.
    
    Logan continued yelling out the window.  "MAX!  Do you know what you 
    
    have done here tonight?  Do you understand?  Did you know that it took 
    
    almost six months for me to 'get over you' the first time?  Well, that 
    
    won't happen again!"
    
    Logan sat quietly then.  Max heard his continued sobs.  The he spoke 
    
    again, quieter and without the fury previously exhibited.  "Max, all I 
    
    ask is that you think about your actions; actions here tonight and 
    
    while you're in Manticore employment.  Think about why you left before. 
    
     If a bunch of 10-year-olds can figure it out, why can't you... now?   I 
    
    know they have messed with your mind, I know they probably exert more 
    
    control over you than before, but can't you remember the freedom?  Can 
    
    you no longer think for yourself?  Max, only you know what goes on 
    
    there.  What they do to you. Do they hurt you?  Do they control you?  
    
    Why do you let them?  Why are you loyal to them?"
    
    There was a pause before he spoke again.  He spoke quieter then, almost 
    
    as if praying.  "Max, over 225 years ago here in America, there was a system 
    
    used to control people, to make them work and obey the masters.  Many 
    
    of the controlled individuals accepted the system as being okay because 
    
    it was all they knew.  But it wasn't okay.  Not then and not now.  Some 
    
    of those controlled individuals tried to change things.  They had help 
    
    from outside their group too.  The system changed for everyone then.  I 
    
    pray that it will change now for you and for all the Manticore children. 
    
     You deserve your freedom."
    
    Another pause interrupted his mantra.  "Well Max, I don't believe there 
    
    will be any further saving of the world tonight.  You told me once that 
    
    I didn't know when to quit.  But today I do.  You took the wind from my 
    
    sails Max.  I'll go to bed now, probably dream the awful nightmare 
    
    that kept me awake so many nights after you died.  Awake to the feel of 
    
    you in my arms; then feel the blood from your chest as it surrounds and 
    
    drowns me.  God speed Max."
    
    He spoke no more.  Max listened to him wheel around the apartment  
    
    to his bedroom.  It was some time before she heard him climb into his 
    
    bed and another expanse of time until she heard the steady breathing 
    
    sounds of sleep.
    
    She knew what had to be done.  She sneaked into the apartment again.  
    
    Found the cell phone, opened the calls menu, memorized the last number 
    
    called.  The screen identified the number for "Deck" and she turned to 
    
    leave, stopping as she heard Logan stir.  She heard him call for her.  
    
    Max knew Logan was deep into the nightmare he had talked about.
    
    She stood in the living room listening to his midnight phantasm for 
    
    quite some time before leaving the apartment through the same portal 
    
    she entered.
    
    ..................................
    
    From a pay phone booth at a bus station:
    
    "Ma'am, this is Max checking in...
    
    Yes, I have the number.  It is 867-557-1423-2284...
    
    I know it is still active at least it was four hours ago when the call 
    
    was placed...
    
    Yes Ma'am.  I will return to Manticore, but you do not want me to pick 
    
    up the traitor?...
    
    I understand, a squad will perform that duty...
    
    Yes Ma'am I will report directly to you for debriefing upon my return...
    
    Thank you Ma'am...


	2. Return to Manticore

A/N:  Hello all,  Well, you have opened up the second chapter so you must be fairly interested.  But, I must warn you.  This segment of the story has some heavy sexual overtones.  If this is not for you, I would ask you to close this file and read another story.  Thanks for your interest.
    
    Maxi.
    
    Return to Manticore
    
    From "Midnight Betrayal"
    
    ..."Can you no longer think for yourself?  Max, only you know
    
    what goes on there.  What they do to you. Do they hurt you?  Do 
    
    they control you?  Why do you let them?  Why are you loyal 
    
    to them?"
    
    And now... Midnight Betrayal: The Return to Manticore:
    
    Questions.  These questions from this man, this Logan, continued
    
    to swirl through Max's brain throughout the trip back to 
    
    Manticore.  'Can I think for myself?' Wasn't 'he' the victim of 
    
    her plan?  The plan that she thought up?  Isn't that thinking 
    
    for herself?  How dare he... how can he begin to know what her 
    
    life was.  How Manticore taught her disciplines and improved her 
    
    abilities.  They don't control me; I am loyal to them.  I am 
    
    loyal because... because... because they want me to be.  Anyway, 
    
    loyalty just is, it does not need a reason.  It just needs to 
    
    be.  What would a soldier be if not loyal?  I must be 
    
    disciplined and forget about this diatribe.  Forget that Logan 
    
    was trying to make me fail.  That was his only option.  Of 
    
    course, Logan wanted to drag out my emotions.   But I am above 
    
    that now.  I can control myself.  I am a soldier.  Yes, I need 
    
    to forget... about Logan.
    
    After her arrival at the Manticore Compound, Max is ordered to 
    
    report to Renfro's office.
    
    "X5 452 Reporting as ordered."
    
    "Welcome back.  And, I am please with your successful mission.  
    
    Were there any complications?"  
    
    "No complications ma'am.  I went after the information and 
    
    retrieved it and got out."
    
    " I was a bit worried sending you out on this mission.  Back to 
    
    Seattle."
    
    "No need ma'am.  I am a soldier, I know my duty and where my 
    
    loyalties lay."
    
    "I am glad to hear that.  I was a bit worried that your progr... 
    
    your training would falter in such a familiar setting."
    
    "No ma'am."
    
    "Fine, report to medical for a full debriefing and then to your 
    
    barracks.  You may continue your training with the others 
    
    tomorrow morning.  Dismissed."
    
    Great, medical.  That place creeps me out.  That's where the 
    
    'nomilies go, that's where the experiments take place.  I 
    
    haven't been to medical since I started my field training.  Max 
    
    thought back to the time spent in medical after her return to 
    
    Manticore.  She remembers the pain and the humiliation she felt 
    
    during her "initiation" back into the program.  Of course 
    
    all "traitors" must go through this initiation.  I was a 
    
    traitor. I had to be punished for the escape and the damage to 
    
    the lab, and...and... 
    
    Her thoughts stopped as she open the door to the offices of 
    
    medical.  The attendant sees her enter.
    
    "X5 452 reporting as ordered."
    
    "Yes, we were expecting you.  A bit late in the day aren't we? 
    
    I will tell the doctor that you have arrived."
    
    Via intercom...  "Doctor Dunham, X5-452 has returned from her 
    
    mission and is reporting for debriefing."
    
    "Send her into my office.  I will instruct her from there.  And, 
    
    I know it is the end of your shift.  You may leave and I will 
    
    put the paperwork from our session on your desk for 
    
    you to distribute in the morning."
    
    "Thank you Doctor.  X5-452, you may go into the office."
    
    Max moved slowly, silently talking to herself.  'X5 452, you are 
    
    a disciplined soldier.  Whatever happens in there will not cause 
    
    any emotional outburst.  Your are above that.  You...'
    
    "X5-452, please remove your clothing and step into the shower.  
    
     Please wash yourself and your hair.  How long have you been out 
    
    there?  Did you not bathe?  Don't they teach you hygiene 
    
    out there?"  Dr. Dunham scolded her like a child.  There had 
    
    been no time to clean.  She had been ordered to report to Renfro 
    
    and then here.  She was just following her orders.  But, 
    
    she would enjoy the shower.  It would have been her first stop 
    
    upon returning if she had been given a choice.  
    
    Max removed her clothing and stepped under the hot water.  She
    
    heard the doctor enter the room and then exit again. 
    
    Soon, she heard Dr. Dunham call to her, 
    
    "Quickly X5-452.  I am a busy man.  I do not have time to waste 
    
    on your self-indulgence.  Clean yourself and return to my 
    
    office at once."
    
    Max quickly stepped out of the shower.  The air was cool against 
    
    her skin.  She found a towel waiting for her, but her clothes 
    
    had been taken.  She wrapped in the towel and returned to the 
    
    office.
    
    The doctor started again, "Your clothes have been taken to the 
    
    laundry and you will be given a gown to wear to the barracks.  
    
    You will receive a clothing issue in your barracks.   You 
    
    will now remove your towel and place your hands against this wall.  
    
    The first of my duties is to inspect you for any hidden bugs 
    
    that may have been deposited on you during your mission."
    
    Max said nothing as she followed the order, but her mind was in 
    
    a whirl.  'Bugs??!  What bugs would there be?  Did he mean 
    
    electronic bugs or perhaps "cooties?"  No one other that 
    
    Logan even talked to me during the mission.  Did they think I 
    
    would return a traitor?  And, where would these bugs be 
    
    deposited???'
    
    No sooner than she thought it, she had her question answered.  
    
    The doctor's hands started in her scalp and worked their way 
    
    down her body.   Touching and probing every inch of her skin. 
    
     Behind and over her ears, down her neck, her shoulders and 
    
    arms, up under her arms around the front to her breasts.   
    
    Remaining a bit too long, in her estimation, on her breasts 
    
    before moving onto her stomach, back and legs.  'She was a 
    
    soldier, she kept reminding herself.  This treatment was 
    
    routine, it meant nothing.' 
    
    "Spread your legs X5-452." The doctor smiled as he issued this 
    
    order.  This was his favorite part of the "investigation."  He 
    
    thought to himself, 'These drones know they will be punished if 
    
    they try to 'defend their honor' during these exams.  Thus, I 
    
    can also gage their emotional level by identifying how far they 
    
    can be pushed before attempting to pull back from me.   This one 
    
    will not allow me too much further, but I will certainly enjoy 
    
    the freedom she does give.'
    
    Max again followed the order.   Questions ran swiftly through 
    
    her mind as the doctor stroked the inside of her thighs.  
    
    Questions about her treatment here at Manticore; questions that 
    
    Logan had deposited in her mind.  'No!' she yelled to herself.  
    
    She would not think like this.  This is routine; this is a 
    
    requirement after an outside mission.  
    
    Dr. Dunham smiled wider as his hands slipped up her inner thigh. 
    
     He knelt down behind her giving him a better view of his 
    
    ultimate prize.  As his fingers entered her, he felt the 
    
    slightest jerk, but she allowed him to continue.  He would 
    
    remember her reactions and place them in the report.  He would 
    
    advise continued treatments of the mind control drug.  Some 
    
    control was gone over the short time she was on mission.  But 
    
    then again, he had to make up for her ten years out of 
    
    Manticore's control.  Her smell was intoxicating.  Her body 
    
    automatically responded to the presence of his fingers.  The 
    
    warm fluid from her inside caressed his fingers and he ached for 
    
    more.  Would she allow it?
    
    "Please Doctor, is... ah... your exam to take much longer?  I 
    
    was told to report for evening maneuvers and...."  Max tightened 
    
    her muscles trying to pull away from the Doctor somewhat 
    
    covertly.  She did not like the tone of this exam, and did not 
    
    quite know how to put a stop to it without ending up on report 
    
    (for kicking him in the balls) or in further deep initiation.  A 
    
    soldier would allow this exam knowing her superiors had ordered 
    
    it.  
    
    'Alas,' thought the doctor removing his fingers from between her 
    
    legs.  Then, "Yes, Max.  The exam is nearly complete.  I shall 
    
    place in my report that you are not wired or otherwise 
    
    contaminated.  You understand that it is very 
    
    important to insure the integrity of Manticore.  There must not be 
    
    germs, mechanical or biological, from the outside 
    
    allowed into the halls of Manticore."
    
    "I understand."  Max remained in her stance, as ordered; glad 
    
    the doctor had removed his probing fingers and stood.  He 
    
    continued his exam by standing directly behind her and between 
    
    her legs.  His hands followed her curves around her buttocks 
    
    pulling her toward him.  As her backside met his front, Max 
    
    could feel his stiffness.  She immediately stepped away.  "Sorry 
    
    Doctor Dunham.  I thought I was going to fall."
    
    "Yes, of course.  Max.  Please stand at attention while I 
    
    complete my notes on this portion of the exam."
    
    "Yes, sir!" stated Max and stood at attention as directed.  She 
    
    continued to stand while the doctor moved to his desk and began 
    
    to make the appropriate notes.   'What was he writing?  Dare she 
    
    ask?  Did she pass the test?  Should she have allowed his 
    
    intimate probing?  What would a soldier do?'  Her mind whirled 
    
    with questions while the doctor wrote his report.  Minutes 
    
    passed.  
    
    "Sir, have I passed your tests? Or is there something else I 
    
    must do to adequately pass your examination?  I would not want 
    
    my superiors to think I have failed in my initial mission."  
    
    While writing, the doctor watched her and tried to gage how long 
    
    before the doubts would surface.  He did like looking at her nakedness.  
    
    Her aroma hung in the air and on his fingers.  The stiffness 
    
    between his legs remained even after her innocuous rejection. 
    
    When the question did come, he smiled slightly.  Would she now 
    
    allow him to complete his mission?  "X5 452, I understand that 
    
    you were out in the field for a good number of years.  And your 
    
    training during that time was stunted.  But, a soldier must not 
    
    be possessive of her body, especially when ordered to submit as 
    
    you were.  I will have to put your reaction to my advances in my 
    
    report.  You will probably be required to return to medical for 
    
    reinitiating..."
    
    "Doctor, I am loyal to Manticore.  I will not allow you to report 
    
    anything otherwise.   I had no altercation during this latest 
    
    mission that would contradict my orders.   I do not understand 
    
    how this examination would prove otherwise."
    
    "I am to gage your reaction to various stimuli that might be 
    
    presented to you in the outside world.  If you follow orders 
    
    than your reactions are correct.  If you belay an order or 
    
    refuse an order, this could constitute independence that needs 
    
    correcting.  It is my job to determine if your training has 
    
    remained in tact.  I give you an order and you either obey or 
    
    disobey.  It is that simple."  Doctor Dunham watched her process 
    
    this information.  He need only wait a moment to let the 
    
    understanding seep in.  "Do you wish to follow my orders... now?"
    
    "I am loyal to Manticore.  I will obey your orders." 
    
    "Very well X5 452.  You will allow my advances and submit to me 
    
    until I dismiss you.  Do you understand?"  
    
    "Yes Dr. Dunham."  The spoken words came out broken.  Max knew 
    
    this was a turning point for her.  As the doctor continued his 
    
    examination, Max's mind played Logan's questions over and 
    
    over again.  'Why are you loyal to Manticore?  How do they treat 
    
    you there?   What they do to you. Do they hurt you?  Do they 
    
    control you?  Why do you let them?  Why are you loyal?'  


	3. In the High Place

In the High Place
    
    From Midnight Betrayal:
    
    "Can you no longer think for yourself?  Max, only you know what goes
    
    on there.  What they do to you. Do they hurt you?  Do they control 
    
    you?  Why do you let them?  Why are you loyal to them?"
    
    Chapter three: In the High Place
    
    As he walked into the barracks, he saw her exiting through the window. 
    
    'Well, Max is back.  She sure is taking a risk going to the high place 
    
    this early.'  He remembered returning to the barracks from 
    
    medical, that fateful week after the escape. All of Manticore was in 
    
    lock down.  He was not able to return to the high place for over a 
    
    year.  He knew the guard was more complacent now, over eleven years 
    
    later, but still you don't climb up the wall of the barracks during 
    
    daylight hours.  He would wait until dark to join her, if she was 
    
    still there.
    
    He still remembered that day.  He had been injured during training the 
    
    previous day.  His twin brother was, as usual, trying to best him.  
    
    During hand-to-hand he had pulled out a knife.  Normally "anything 
    
    goes" during these training sessions, but a knife?!  'Ben must have 
    
    thought he had something to prove!'  The result of the training was a 
    
    deep cut to his upper arm.  Stitches were required and some recovery 
    
    therapy, Manticore style.
    
    While lying in medical, he remembered alarms going off, guards 
    
    presented themselves and no one was allowed in or out.  A few hours 
    
    later, he saw them wheel in Eva.  His sister, dead, shot by a guard. 
    
    He immediately went into information gather mode and found out about 
    
    the escape.  That was quite a day indeed.
    
    ----------
    
    Later - After Dark
    
    Alec climbed to the barracks roof, to the high place.  He saw Max 
    
    curled in the corner of the meeting area.  This is where they got 
    
    together as kids, discussed "things" and talked about the future.
    
    "Welcome back Max."
    
    "Alec... I... ah..."
    
    "Don't worry.  I know those 'return from an outside mission' physicals 
    
    are pretty complete.  That was your first.  You'll get over it."
    
    "How many missions have you returned from?"
    
    "Over a dozen.  I am getting pretty good at it."
    
    "UGGG" Max grunted.
    
    They sat quietly for some time, until Max spoke up.
    
    "Do you remember coming up here as a kid?"
    
    "Sure, I remember it."
    
    "Do you remember if we talked about leaving Manticore?"
    
    "We were kids.  Manticore is what we knew.  It was our 'safe place.'  I 
    
    remember talking about the outside in terms of being scary and 
    
    foreign.  We really didn't even complain about Manticore.  It was all we 
    
    knew."
    
    Max began, "I remember that day.  We were coming back from training.  
    
    Eva went into convulsions.  We tried to help her, but the guard kept 
    
    pulling her away.  Then she ran at him and he shot her.  There was 
    
    silence as we watched in slow motion.  We watched her fall, eyes 
    
    blank, already dead from the bullet in her brain.  That is when Zach 
    
    gave the order to 'scatter-out.'  As good soldiers we followed orders. 
    
     'Scatter-out,' break up, run to the nearest exit, and reassemble 
    
    outside the facility.  None of us thought about what that order meant 
    
    to our lives our futures or those we left behind.  Was it bad, 
    
    afterwards?"
    
    Alec upset now, "Bad?  Nooo!  What do your think? Ten of Manicore's 
    
    best and brightest were wandering out there!  They were embarrassed.  
    
    They took it out on us, those leftovers.  Interrogations, therapy and 
    
    all the techniques were used.  We were guarded everywhere, on the 
    
    field, in training, at mess, even in the showers. They finally deduced 
    
    that we did not know where you were because we had never discussed 
    
    actually leaving.  After a time the guard was reduced and life goes 
    
    on, management changes and people forget.  There hasn't been an escape 
    
    since, but the training is different for the kids now.  A lot more 
    
    'How great it is here and how bad it is out there.' More 'these are 
    
    the traitors' lessons."
    
    "It isn't better in here.  You do know that Alec? In here there are 
    
    orders and punishments."
    
    "Max, there are punishments out there too."
    
    "Yes, but because you freely choose to do something wrong."
    
    "Like Ben?"
    
    "Yes, Ben chose to kill those people.  It may have been due to some 
    
    delusion of his, but no one ordered it.  He told me that he was trying 
    
    to prove a point, but I never understood what his point was."  
    
    "Ben, always something to prove."
    
    Silence resumes until Alec speaks up.
    
    "Max, What Manticore is doing now is wrong.  Will they be punished?  I 
    
    have been sent on missions to bring in people who have 'pissed them 
    
    off!'  I later find out that those people are eliminated.  Death 
    
    certificates are issued and no one is the wiser as to what has 
    
    happened.  That is wrong, even if the cause is noble, which I doubt."
    
    "There could be a punishment.  We could begin our own training of the 
    
    kids."
    
    "Yeah, when would this happen?  During our classroom sessions?  You 
    
    want to change the slides to show sunny bright fields outside and dung 
    
    heaps within the walls of Manticore?  Yeah, that will happen. 'Oh, 
    
    excuse me Director Renfro, could I speak to the class about the 
    
    benefits of escape?' I don't think so."
    
    "No Alec, that will not happen.  But we have a number of overnight 
    
    missions planned.  There are no guards at the evening campfires.  We 
    
    could 'tell stories' about the outside.  I have 10 years of stories, 
    
    if I can remember them correctly, which I am starting to more and 
    
    more.  We can get them interested and then start the planning.  If we 
    
    want to punish Manticore, we will have to literally destroy this place. 
    
     But we can't expect the kids to select this option if we don't 
    
    outline the possibility.  We could do it Alec, if you want to."
    
    "Want to?  Has this life ever been my decision?  It wasn't my decision 
    
    to be left behind.  It wasn't my decision to do any of this.  I have 
    
    been here at Manticore for 22 years.  Now you are asking me to decide? 
    
     Decide between no responsibilities and no regrets or choose the 
    
    outside where everything I do is coupled with responsibilities and 
    
    regrets?"
    
    "There may be no responsibilities and no regrets here, but there are 
    
    also no rights.  I had no right to refuse that doctor's advances 
    
    earlier.  He knew that and took advantage of that.  Out there I would 
    
    have kicked him so hard he could never do what he did to another 
    
    female patient.  In here, I am told when, with whom and where to do it 
    
    and I must obey.  Out there I choose with whom, where and when and 
    
    only when there is mutual agreement.  I loved a man out there.  He 
    
    gave my life meaning.  Zach told me to leave him.  Told me I would end 
    
    up back here.   I guess Zach was right, but it was my decision.  Mine 
    
    and Logan's decision."
    
    "Logan?"
    
    "Yes, Logan Cale.  My... conscience I guess.  Manticore made a mistake 
    
    and sent me back to get information from him.  That was my mission to 
    
    find out where Lydecker was.  Logan would know.  He would have tracked 
    
    Lydecker after our mission to destroy the cloning lab.  That's why I 
    
    went to him.  I got the information and a lot more than that.  I am 
    
    starting to remember who I was out there and what it felt like.  I 
    
    have to keep Manticore from knowing this, but I will leave again.  
    
    Hopefully knowing that Manticore will not be around to find me again.  
    
    Will you help me?"
    
    Alec looked at her.  Now standing, no longer the weeping female he 
    
    found when he first got to the high place.  She was proud, forceful, a 
    
    leader (sexy as all hell, but he was not about to mention that.)  He 
    
    would follow her anywhere at this point.
    
    "Yes, I will help you.  As much as I can.  I have only been out there 
    
    as part of a mission."
    
    "I know.  But when you are on a mission you know what it is like to be 
    
    out there.  To decide where to go and what to see.  For a time to be 
    
    responsible for yourself."
    
    "I never thought of it like that.  But yeah.  I decide where to get 
    
    the intel, when to return, where to get some... sleep.  All those 
    
    things."
    
    "They should be able to decide, we need to give them the choice."  
    
    Said Max
    
    "We can start Friday.  We have a two night training mission.  Let's do 
    
    it!"  Alec agreed.
    
    So it began.  It all starts with training.  Hopefully it will lead to 
    
    the destruction of Manticore.


	4. In the Heat of the Day

A/N:  Dear readers, so you have made it through the first three chapters.  Hope you are enjoying this story.  I must give you a strong warning at this point.  I warned you that chapter 2 had sexual overtones.  This take the story well into the R rating with violence of a sexual nature.  If this is not for you, I would suggest that you close the file and find another story.  Thanks for your interest so far.
    
    Maxi.
    
    Scene 4 - In the Heat of the Day
    
    Five months since "In the High Place."
    
    Max - lying in her bunk.  It's about an hour before reveille.  All is
    
    quiet and most are asleep.  Max's eyes are wide open and we can hear
    
    her thoughts in the wee hours of the morning.  'No! This can't be
    
    happening.  Not now, not today.  If I obey, I will be taken off the
    
    roster for the overnight.  But, I won't function normally any way.  
    
    Well, I don't want to rush the training; it seems to be going well.  
    
    The kids seem to be receptive to hearing about the outside, but
    
    they're not ready to start a mutiny.  Not yet, it is too soon.  That
    
    means, I will have to turn myself over to medical.  Ugh.'
    
    Max had known this was coming.  Her quarterly nightmare.  But the
    
    rules were clear.  Unless ordered otherwise, a female in 'heat' must
    
    present herself to medical for observation.  Max had an awful feeling
    
    concerning the 'observation' techniques of Dr. Dunham.  But, maybe, in
    
    her current condition this could be fun.  NOT!
    
    "Well, I can't put it off any longer."  Max rises from her cot.  Not
    
    bothering to change out of her nightie, she approaches the door to the
    
    barracks.  There is a definite swagger in her walk.  She knows, by
    
    now, the guard has seen her rise and is watching her every move.
    
    "What are you doing up?  Reveille is not for another hour."
    
    "About 15 minutes by my estimation," purrs Max.  "Just enough time to
    
    really have some fun."
    
    The guard, steps back.  "You are in heat, you... ah... must... go to
    
    medical."
    
    Max cozies up to him, "You DO know that an X5 is MOST fun when she is
    
    in heat?  You would not want to miss that, would you?"
    
    "Uh... um... yes?"  The guard coughs and backs up one more time.  
    
    This time he points his gun.  "I will escort you to medical, under gun
    
    point if that is necessary."
    
    Slinkily Max says, "I would much prefer a different 'point' of view,
    
    but if you insist I will let you escort me."
    
    They proceed through the hallways to medical.  Max doing her best to
    
    distract the guard.  The guard doing his best to resist the hyped up
    
    female, knowing his job (and possibly his life) is on the line if he
    
    detours on this trek to medical.  Through the courtyard and across the
    
    campus, it was the slowest and longest trip the guard had ever
    
    traversed.  Finally, the medical building.  The guard thinks, 'Great,
    
    I can hand her over to them.' But Max has other ideas.
    
    "Wait," Max turns to face the guard.  "Are you sure you don't want to
    
    touch, anything?"  At this she removes her nightie.  "I am very
    
    touchable at this moment."  She embraces the guard, who has dropped
    
    his gun.
    
    'How easy it is to reach around this vixen.  She wants me, it's
    
    obvious.  Her curves are luscious, we could just..."
    
    "Excuse me, Michaels, what is going on here?  Bring X5-452 into this
    
    building and report to your supervisor's office.  Wait there for
    
    disciplinary procedures."  Said Dr. Dunham.
    
    Max turns to see the doctor of her nightmares.  Against her better
    
    judgment, which is not very reliable while she is in heat, she
    
    saunters up to Dr. Dunham.  "I have missed you."
    
    "And I, you." Said Dr. Dunham.  "I would like you to follow me.  We
    
    have plans for this heat period of yours."
    
    "Anything your say Doc."
    
    Dr. Dunham led Max to one of the treatment rooms.  Four other guards
    
    were there already.  "Doctor!  You brought reinforcements this time.  
    
    How nice of you!"  Max sidled up to the nearest guard who was
    
    desperately trying to keep his eyes focused on anything, except Max.
    
    Dr. Dunham intervened, "X5-452, please remove your clothing and sit on
    
    the examination table."
    
    "That should be easy, considering I just have panties on!" cooed Max.
    
    "Yes.  Now please sit up here and then lay back."
    
    Max did as she was told.  She got onto the exam table and laid down.  
    
    As soon as she did, each of the four guards advanced to restrain each
    
    of her limbs.  Max knew she was in trouble, heck, she knew she was in
    
    trouble when she woke up this morning and every step of the way.  But
    
    this was more than she thought possible.  She struggled, but in her
    
    current position and mental capacity, she was unable to throw off the
    
    four guards.  Her arms were shackled separately and over her head.  
    
    She could not get any leverage with her arms.  Her legs were shackled
    
    to the corresponding side of the table and then stretched apart.  The
    
    shackles were tight and strong.  There would be no escape.
    
    "Thank you gentlemen.  You may leave; one of you will guard the door
    
    to this exam room and the others will report to your prearranged
    
    posts.  Guard, when the Director arrives, show her right in."
    
    "The Director?" said Max.  "First you have me tied up, naked, all
    
    ready for a fun time and then you want the Director to share?  How
    
    Manticore of you."
    
    "Yes X5-452, as much as I want you for myself, the Director has asked
    
    to be in attendance.  She will explain the procedure before we
    
    proceed."  The doctor pauses, ogling Max.  He places one of his hands
    
    on her inner thigh just above the knee.  As his hand moves up her
    
    thigh he completes his remark, "but I will have you again before this
    
    day is over."
    
    Max feels the warmth in his palm, the texture of his rough
    
    fingerprints on the smooth skin of her inner thigh.  Each sensation
    
    makes her mind spin and takes her to ecstasy.  Her body arches into
    
    his touch, as much as possible under the restraint.  "Yes, X5-452.  I
    
    will have you."  The doctor says quietly with all the assurance of
    
    fact.
    
    Director Renfro enters the exam room.  "Good morning Doctor, X5-452.  
    
    I see we are ready to begin."
    
    "I am here for you Madam Director," Max states glibly.
    
    "I see you are.  Have you been told why you are here?"
    
    "No, the doc here is too much a coward to spill the beans.  He said
    
    you would tell."
    
    "Well X5-452, it seems some time ago our cloning lab was destroyed by
    
    a band of traitorous X5's.  We have attempted to rebuild and resupply
    
    the lab, but our efforts have failed.  Our board of Directors no
    
    longer feel it is in our best interests to bring in more surrogate
    
    mothers.  That has been quite a problem in the past.  So, we are left
    
    with the dilemma of how to grow our complex.  How to make new
    
    generations.  Well, artificial insemination was decided and you,
    
    X5-452, will be our guinea pig.  You are now in heat.  This is the
    
    period of your cycle that places you in the best position to be
    
    fertilized.  We have collected sperm from the X7 variety and have
    
    altered it to what we think is most compatible to your system.  This
    
    new breed will be X5/7.  Monthly throughout your pregnancy, you will
    
    be required to report to medical to undergo in-uetero testing and
    
    enhancements.  You will be given light duty and easier missions so as
    
    not to harm the fetus.  This baby will be watched over by a lot of
    
    people.  The continuation of the Manticore project relies on the health
    
    of this pregnancy.  Do you understand?"
    
    Max answers saucily, "Oh, Yes Ma'am.  And thanks to the academy for
    
    your confidence in me and I hope I can accept this honor as..."
    
    "X5-452.  I know your attitudes are influenced by your current
    
    condition so I will take your remarks with a grain of salt."
    
    To the doctor, "Make sure you stimulate her system prior to injecting
    
    the sperm.  That will increase the effectiveness of the procedure."
    
    Then quietly, "and do not forget to place the sensor as discussed."
    
    "Yes Ma'am.  I understand the procedures and she will stay here until
    
    her temperature comes down.  If it happens within 5 hours it is a sure
    
    sign that the insemination was successful."
    
    "Yes, please report the appropriate data when the procedure is
    
    complete."  With that, Director Renfro left and the doctor locked the
    
    door.
    
    "Alone at last.  So what should I call you?  X5-452 seems soooo
    
    impersonal for what we will be doing today.  Do you have any
    
    suggestions?"
    
    "Yeah, call me a taxi and get me out of here!"
    
    "No such luck.  Why don't I just call you sweetheart?"  As the doctor
    
    spoke, he continued to arrange the instruments and equipment he would
    
    use for the procedure. When that was complete, he approached Max.
    
    "How are you feeling today, sweet?  Do you want me?  Do you need me?  
    
    I bet you do.  Well, I can give you what you want."
    
    He started by touching her arms and then her breasts.  It reminded her
    
    exactly of the previous examination.  But this time her senses took
    
    over.  Her body inflamed with his touch.  Even though she knew better,
    
    the more he caressed, the more she wanted.  She moaned at each touch,
    
    louder as he moved toward her parted legs.  She cried out as he
    
    touched her and as his fingers entered.  The only outward sign of her 
    
    turmoil were the tears dripping from her eyes.
    
    "Are you ready sweet?  Not yet?  How do you taste?"  Dr. Dunham
    
    positioned himself between her legs, on the table, well within reach
    
    of his equipment.  Then he bent down and licked the fragrant folds between her 
    
    thighs.  "Wow. That is better than honey.  Nothing compares to
    
    an X5 in heat."  Again he bent down this time moving his tongue back
    
    and forth, in and out, bringing Max to an ecstasy she has rarely felt.  
    
    "It is almost time sweet.  You are beginning to gush.  I will have to
    
    change the sheets even before I get my pleasure."
    
    His fingers entered her again.  "How's that?  Do you like my tongue or
    
    my fingers better?  I am here to please you my sweet."  Over and back,
    
    in and out.  Dr. Dunham continued.  At the point of her climax, he inserted the
    
    insemination equipment.  It was cold and hard, the liquid it deposited
    
    was warm and abundant.  Max's body reacted to the procedure by
    
    straining against her shackles.  There was almost no movement, except
    
    in her hips.  Dr. Dunham held the device in place.  Pushing the wand
    
    further and harder into her.  He gyrated with her hips until her
    
    climax was complete.  When she started to calm, he started to pull the
    
    wand in and out of her bringing her to another furious climax.  All
    
    the while the fluid, hot and sticky, deposited into her system.
    
    "How was that sweet?  Am I good or am I good?  You want more?  We
    
    could make this a regular event, you know.  Oh, and don't worry about
    
    me.  I am so hard for you right now.  It will be difficult, but I
    
    think I can wait an hour or two before we start again.  Next time it's
    
    my turn and not that damn machine.  But, I will give those overcharged
    
    sperm a chance to establish their stronghold before I introduce mine
    
    to the mix."
    
    Max could not speak.  Her mind and her mouth were disconnected.  
    
    Inside she was crying out 'NO! NO! You can't, this isn't happening.  
    
    How?  Why? Why me?'
    
    She felt the table tilt until her legs were positioned above her head.  
    
    A mixture of her inner liquids and the over spill of sperm dripped
    
    down the table, over her back and eventually into her hair.  Over the two-hour
    
    period that the doctor kept her restrained, the mixture dried and
    
    hardened all over her.  Dr. Dunham regularly checked her temperature
    
    and charted it.  "You know that this is normally a nurse's duty.  But
    
    given the importance of this event I assured the director that I would
    
    station myself next to you for the whole time."
    
    Max found her voice, "You mean with your current hard-on, you can't do
    
    anything other than take a temperature and a blood pressure!"
    
    "Yes, sweetheart.  That is probably closer to the truth.  But we will
    
    remedy that soon enough.  And, lucky me, it will be a monthly event,
    
    you and I.  You will come here for the appropriate in-uetero testing
    
    and enhancements and I will be here to follow it up with a little poke
    
    of my own.  Something to look forward to isn't it?  Well, your
    
    temperature has fallen dramatically, do you know what that means?"
    
    "It means I am no longer 'hot to trot'?"
    
    "Very good sweet.  Technically it means that you are out of heat and
    
    we have successfully taken you out of heat by impregnating you. Tests
    
    in a week will confirm this.  Now it is my turn.  Do you know that the
    
    smell from your climaxes hang in this room.  It has kept me hard for
    
    the last 2 hours."
    
    Dr. Dunham began to undress.
    
    "You can't do this.  I will report you to Renfro.  She will punish you
    
    big time."
    
    "There will be no way of her knowing.  Your baby will be a confirmed
    
    X5/7 mix and no doctor genes will be involved. I will clean you here
    
    before you leave.  She will consider you the liar.  She will isolate
    
    you, probably here in medical, so you can't do anything to the fetus.  
    
    Then you will be at my beck and call daily instead of monthly.  Is
    
    that what you want?"
    
    "No."  Max quietly acquiesced.  He was right.  They would not believe
    
    her.  Already she sensed the presence of the life within her.  She had
    
    to get out of this room with as little bravado as possible.
    
    "I didn't think so."  The table righted itself.  Dr. Dunham climbed
    
    atop of her and took his turn.  When the procedure was complete he
    
    cleaned her and instructed the guard to bring her clothing.  Max
    
    dressed and started to leave.
    
    "Your instructions are to remain in your barracks the rest of today
    
    and tomorrow.  Your training schedule will be adjusted by then and you
    
    are to report here in one week for your pregnancy test.  Do you
    
    understand?"
    
    "Yes sir."  Max left, glad to be away from that room.  Glad for the
    
    time off.  She would sleep now for a long time.  Then she could decide
    
    how she could best protect her baby from the ministrations of
    
    Manticore.


	5. The Next Mission

Chapter 5 – Another Mission
    
    Timing - approximately 1 month after "In the Heat of the Day"
    
    Setting is the interior of Director Renfro's office.  Max is standing 
    
    at attention.
    
    "Are you feeling well X5-452?"
    
    "Ma'am, The doctor reports my health and that of the fetus are within
    
    parameters.  And, I am feeling no ill effects from the procedure."
    
    "Wonderful. I want to commend you on the work you have been doing with
    
    the younger soldiers, X5-452.  I have seen great improvements in their
    
    capabilities both individual and within their groups.  You know they
    
    look up to you and the others that have experience of outside
    
    missions."
    
    "Thank you ma'am!"
    
    "X5-452, the reason I called you here today is to inform you of your
    
    next mission."
    
    "I am ready ma'am."
    
    "Great.  I am going to show you a tape now.  The tape consists of 10 
    
    segments broadcast nationally over the last six months.  The speaker 
    
    on these segments will be the target of your next mission.  Why don't 
    
    we watch this tape and I will detail your mission afterward?  Please 
    
    sit here."
    
    "Yes Ma'am!"
    
    Max sat and watched 10 segments each lasting no longer than 60 
    
    seconds, each detailing the atrocities of Manticore, each segment 
    
    narrated by "Eyes Only."  Max sat, seeing Logan's determination and 
    
    his stubbornness, each segment more vicious than the last, each 
    
    segment revealing more and more of the real goals of this supposedly 
    
    secret society.  All the information presented was the truths Max 
    
    herself, or her siblings had supplied to Logan over the year they had 
    
    been together.  Max sat there, dreading the end of the tape, knowing 
    
    what her next mission was.
    
    "Well, X5-452, as you can see these lies are not information the 
    
    public needs to hear.  We must put a stop to this.  As far as we know, 
    
    "Eyes Only" is based in northwest United States or southwest Canada.  
    
    He is an expert computer hacker and he has a network of assistants 
    
    that use their skills to get information from police and government 
    
    operatives.  We want you to find "Eyes Only", destroy his computer 
    
    network and bring him in, dead or alive.  Here is the file.  Please 
    
    review it and develop a plan of attack.  Submit it by 5 pm today and 
    
    be ready to leave in the morning.  Do your have any questions?"
    
    "From what I know of computers and the ability to track a hacker, this 
    
    may take some time."
    
    "Put a timing plan in your report when you submit it.  You will be 
    
    required to report back each month for medical observation of your 
    
    fetus, of course, so you can give me updates at that time."  
    
    "Yes, Ma'am."
    
    "You are dismissed, please leave the report with my assistant by 5 pm 
    
    this afternoon."
    
    "Yes ma'am.  Thank you for the opportunity."
    
    Max leaves the office and returns to the barracks.  Her group is 
    
    currently on the training field so the barracks will be quiet in order 
    
    to put together her plan.  Her plan, what would that plan be?  How 
    
    could she ever put on paper what it would be like to go back to Logan? 
    
    How could she be near him again?  She hadn't exactly left him on good 
    
    terms.  Would he even want to see her?  She had to warn him, get him 
    
    to stop his messages.  Maybe that would be enough.  No, they wanted a 
    
    body.  She couldn't kill Logan and she wouldn't bring someone else in 
    
    his place.  Maybe Logan could help, maybe...
    
    She wrote up her plan, albeit fictional, and she submitted it within 
    
    the proper time frame.  Later that evening Alec joined her in the high 
    
    place.
    
    "Alec, I have been given a mission."
    
    "No, not this week, you will miss the overnight.  We are progressing 
    
    well and... Max, What is wrong?"
    
    "I have been given this mission... I will be outside.  I won't be 
    
    coming back."
    
    "Max, no!  We are close; the kids are open to options now.  If you 
    
    leave, our momentum will stop.   Manticore will always be around."
    
    "I have given these kids all the knowledge I have.  I have told them 
    
    they have options.  They need to decide for themselves.  They have 
    
    more information than we ever had.  But I can not provide the 
    
    trigger."
    
    "You mean Eva?  One of them has to be killed in order to start their 
    
    reaction?"
    
    "Something has to initiate the domino effect.  It is not a decision 
    
    that you wake up in the morning and say 'today is the day we mutiny.' 
    
    I don't know what or when the trigger will happen and I can't risk my 
    
    baby's life on if it will ever happen.  I have to look after him."
    
    After some silence Max continues,  "Renfro told me this baby is the 
    
    future of Manticore.  I have to make sure that future never happens.  
    
    This is my part."
    
    Alec approaches her and puts his hands on her shoulders.
    
    "Max, I will miss you."
    
    "Alec, Logan and I..."
    
    Alec, getting upset, interrupts her, "Max, you don't love him.  You 
    
    told me so."
    
    "Alec, I told you I don't remember loving him.  I don't remember the 
    
    emotions, but that does not mean that I can stay away from him.  Logan 
    
    is like a magnet to me.  I remember more and more each day, what we 
    
    did together.  How we met, where we went.  He saved me a number of 
    
    times and he deserves to be saved too."
    
    Alec takes her in his arms and kisses her.  Max eventually returns the 
    
    embrace and the kiss deepens.  When they separate their lips, Alec 
    
    says, "I want to be saved too Max."
    
    "Alec, you need to save yourself first."
    
    "I will find you Max.  When I leave, I will find you."  He walks away 
    
    and climbs down the wall to the barracks.  
    
    Max is left alone, "I love you too Alec."
    
    ---------
    
    The next morning, Max is signing out at the guard station.  Director 
    
    Renfro approaches.  "Good morning X5-452."
    
    "Ma'am, just signing out."
    
    "Yes, I received your plan, reviewed and approved it.  I don't want 
    
    you to forget to return in one month for Medical observation."
    
    "Yes ma'am.  That was in the plan.  I will comply."
    
    "Also remember, keep that baby safe.  Do you understand?"
    
    "Definitely.  Safety of the fetus is high priority."
    
    The director has slowly moved closer to her throughout the discussion. 
    
    Now looking directly in her eyes, "X5-452, we will see you in a 
    
    month."
    
    "Yes, ma'am."
    
    "Dismissed"
    
    Max leaves the compound.  Renfro watches her walk away.  "Yes, X5-452, 
    
    you will be back."
    
    ---------
    
    Time lapse and scene changes to Seattle.  Max is talking to herself and her 
    
    baby.
    
    "Well baby, welcome to Seattle.  Are you ready to put plan A into 
    
    action?  What?  You are scared that it will not work?  But, hoping 
    
    that it will?  Maybe he loves me again.  It has been almost six months since 
    
    our last encounter.  He has probably forgotten that I pissed him off 
    
    and stole information from him.  Sure...  But, here I sit, on top of 
    
    the space needle waiting for the 'right time' to meet him.  I should 
    
    just go for it.  Take him on; make him listen.  No... I can't make 
    
    him.  If he doesn't, that's it, go to Plan B.  Baby, you need to stop 
    
    all those flip-flops.  I just fed you.  You shouldn't be hungry.  Your 
    
    not scared are you?  Just don't do any weird flip-flops while we are 
    
    there!  I don't need to get sick in his apartment.  Well, here we go."
    
    ----------
    
    Max walked up to the door to Logan's apartment.  
    
    "Quiet baby.  Logan never liked it when I came in through 
    
    the skylight.  So the front door it is."
    
    She knocks, waits and knocks some more.  "I don't think I was made for 
    
    this waiting thing."  She says as she jimmy's the lock and enters the 
    
    apartment.  The rooms are dark, except for a blue light from the 
    
    computer room.  She walks toward the blue light.
    
    She enters the room and sees him working.  "You know Logan, if you 
    
    would answer your door a girl wouldn't have to pick the lock."
    
    "Max, I would have answered the door if I wanted to see you.  Since I 
    
    don't, please go away."
    
    "Logan, that's not very nice.  I've got some news."
    
    "Look!"  He turns around now.  Max sees his eyes.  The blue is ice 
    
    blue and definitely no sparkles.  He is very mad.  "What are you doing 
    
    here?"  Max physically backs up at his attack.  
    
    "I... uh... am... on a mission..."
    
    "A mission.  Look Max, I no longer want to be the first stop on your 
    
    mission parade.  I would rather not be a stop at all.  I do not want 
    
    to see you again.  Now go!"
    
    In response to Logan's anger, Max raises her voice.  "Logan.  This 
    
    time you are my last stop.  You have been saying some awful things 
    
    about Manticore and they don't like it.  I came to..."
    
    "So, I am your mission!  Are you going to kill me here or take me in?  
    
    Well which is it?"
    
    "Look, Logan... ah... I..."
    
    "Either kill me or leave.  I want nothing else to do with you Max."  
    
    Yells Logan.
    
    Max yells as well.  "I am just here to warn you Logan.  Be careful."
    
    She turns then leaves.  She doesn't hear Logan's last comment.  "Why 
    
    should I?  I am already dead inside, why not outside as well?"  
    
    As Max comes out of the building, Logan is watching her from above.  
    
    She is leaning against a wall across the street.  He doesn't see the 
    
    tears dripping from her eyes.  "Well baby, Plan A is a bust.  He is 
    
    really mad.  I guess I figured he would be mad, but he didn't even 
    
    listen.  It's OK... really... OK... no tears... enough.... Plan B will 
    
    now begin.  We're going to stake out the Crash."
    
    -----------
    
    Max is outside the Crash watching who is coming out.  She sees 
    
    Original Cindy and follows her for a while.  Cindy slows and Max jumps 
    
    into the shadows.  Cindy turns and yells into the darkness.  "OK, I 
    
    know someone is there. I know how to defend myself so don't even think 
    
    you can take me.  Anyway, I got no money so other than me there's 
    
    nothing to take."  
    
    Slowly, Max moves out of the shadows.  Cindy stares and backs away, 
    
    then turns and walks away quickly.   Max follows her.  Cindy stops and 
    
    turns around again.  "Go away.  I do not believe in ghosts.  You will 
    
    not frighten me tonight."
    
    Max answers quietly.  "Cindy, I am not a ghost."
    
    Original Cindy is crying now.  "You can't be here.  Logan told me you 
    
    died.  Why would he lie?  He told me you were shot in the heart.  You 
    
    died in his arms.  You don't come back from that."
    
    "You do when you die on Manticore property.  Cindy, they gave me a new 
    
    heart."
    
    They embrace, Cindy is crying.  From the embrace Max says, "Yes I am 
    
    here and alive."  
    
    When they break apart Cindy says, "Come with me, you can tell me 
    
    everything... except you probably want to go see Logan first.  He 
    
    really took it hard, he..."
    
    "Cindy, I've already seen Logan.  He doesn't want to be anywhere 
    
    near me.  I need a place to crash for a day or two.  Will you let me 
    
    stay?"
    
    "You always have a place to stay Boo.  Lets go, we can talk there."  
    
    They take off to the apartment.
    
    When they arrive, Cindy begins, "Max, tell me everything, but start 
    
    with the reason you think Logan won't want to see you!"
    
    "Does his saying 'Max, I don't want to see you ever again give me 
    
    reason enough to think he doesn't want to see me?"
    
    "Max, the man cried in my arms two years ago when he told me why you 
    
    weren't coming back.  It took him six months before he came out of his 
    
    apartment.  Bling and I took turns going over there until Bling told 
    
    him 'to get the hell up and make his own breakfast!  Once he did get 
    
    out of bed he isolated himself from everyone.  He pushed us both away. 
    
    It has been over a year since the last time I checked on him and he 
    
    has never made an effort to see me.  He loves you inside and out.  
    
    There is nothing you could do to hurt him or to make him hate you."  
    
    "Except to steal from him and walk away leaving him with an emotional 
    
    open wound to fester for the last six months."  Max then described the past two 
    
    years, from waking up remembering nothing but Manticore, to her 
    
    mission at Logan's, to her fateful day of heat and the strength that 
    
    gave her to decide to change.
    
    "You're pregnant?  Max, that is wonderful!"
    
    "Yes, pregnant.  Wonderful?  Yes and no. This baby has been described 
    
    to me as the future of Manticore.  In a months time, when I don't show 
    
    up to report for observation, they will come looking for him."
    
    "We will be OK.  You have hidden in Seattle for years."
    
    "That's my point.  They know I have ties to Seattle now.  I need to 
    
    get a pass and documents so I can move on, set up somewhere else."
    
    "Look Max, you are NOT going to stroll into my life after two years 
    
    and expect to skip back out after two days.  Anyway, what do you know 
    
    about taking care of a baby"
    
    "Well, nothing now, but I thought it would come to me within the 
    
    gestation period.  How do other mothers do it?"
    
    "Other mothers are not brought up as soldiers, they are brought up in 
    
    families, playing with dolls, not guns and knives.  And some young 
    
    girls get to help their mothers by taking care of their younger 
    
    siblings, like me!  Come on Max, you are going to need help; I can 
    
    help.  We need to stick together."
    
    "Well, you are probably right.  But I don't want to put you in any 
    
    danger.  I have already ruined enough lives, I won't have you on my 
    
    conscience too"
    
    "Look Max, I will sign a non-responsibility document if you want, I 
    
    don't care.  I will not let this baby down because you are its only 
    
    parent!"
    
    "OK, OK, I give.  But if there is ANY sign of you or I being watched, 
    
    I am leaving."
    
    "We are leaving, Max, WE!"
    
    "I am serious Cindy.  Manticore will not react lightly to the loss of 
    
    their next generation.  Until he is born, they will have to take me 
    
    alive, but if they know you are involved they may not feel obligated 
    
    as such.  You have to understand this.  If this is going to work, if 
    
    we are a family, I have to know where you are, whom you are with and 
    
    if anyone followed you.  Understand?"
    
    "Yes Ma'am, I will be a model citizen...  Max, seriously, I 
    
    understand.  We can use cell phones, set up emergency codes, and 
    
    arrange a safe house.  Do you think I learned nothing from you before? 
    
    While you were gone, I took self-defense classes and learned how to 
    
    hold my own.  I know it is better to run and hide than to fight.  Max 
    
    we can do this.  We will be better together than apart."
    
    "You are probably right, but we have to have a plan.  Do you agree?"  
    
    Cindy nods.  "OK Lets start now.  I will get a better job.  We will need 
    
    money..."
    
    Plans were made and agreed upon.  They knew once the baby was born 
    
    they would have to move around and change identities in order to drop 
    
    off the Manticore radar screens.  They would have to find a 
    
    trustworthy doctor to help deliver the baby, issue proper ID's and 
    
    then conveniently forget to enter the info into the database.  They 
    
    planned, discussed and continued to plan; all the while the baby grew 
    
    and developed.  Everyday, he took on more of the traits and abilities 
    
    of the X7 variety.  Max knew this would be a special child, one with 
    
    the strengths and abilities of its Manticore genes and one with the 
    
    special ability to love and be loved.  She would make sure of it.  
    
    This baby would be a new generation, one that would forever end the 
    
    reign of Manticore.  For his abilities, his strengths and his heart, 
    
    Max would name her baby Zach.

A/N:  Hope you are enjoying the story so far.  I have a few more twists and turns

In store for all those of you who were able to get past my warnings.

Maxie.


	6. Meeting by the Lake

Chapter 6 - Meeting by the Lake  
  
Six months has passed since "Another Mission."  
  
Cindy knocked on the door. She shouldn't be here. Max would kill her if she knew. But they needed help. Logan could help her, but would he? The door opened.  
  
"Cindy! Hi, come on in. How are you doing?"  
  
"Great Logan. How are you?"  
  
"Doing OK, getting around, you know."  
  
Neither wanted to mention Max, but the tension hung in the air. Logan did not know that Cindy knew Max was alive and Cindy thought that Logan did not know that Max was pregnant.  
  
"What brings you here? Not that you need a reason to visit, but..."  
  
"But I haven't visited in over a year and today I do have a reason. I do need your help."  
  
"I'll do what I can. What's up?"  
  
"I have a friend that needs some ID and a sector pass. She also needs to find a doctor that will be discrete and not enter her information into any database. I didn't know if you still do that, but if not, maybe you know who does."  
  
"I can help you. Why is she hiding? Is she really sick? Do we need to get her a doctor right away?"  
  
"Not right away. She isn't sick. She is pregnant. She is running from the father, some big wig who treats her bad! She wants to stay away from him and keep him from finding the baby."  
  
"Bad situation. I can help. I know a doctor that has helped me before with..." Logan pauses, they look at each other, tension is heavy in the air.  
  
Cindy speaks, "You mean with Max? You know, it is OK to talk about her. I won't start crying, not anymore."  
  
"Yeah, Max." He lingers over her name. "Dr. Heshmann has helped me with the discrete cases like Max. If we pay in cash, he keeps records out of the system. I can call him and set up an appointment."  
  
"That would be great Logan. You are a big help."  
  
"Let me do a few things, if you wait here I can get you the documents you need."  
  
"Sure. I got some time." Logan leaves the room.  
  
Time lapses until Logan is finished and returns to the front room. "OK, sorry it took so long. I got ID's and passes for your friend. When the baby is born she will get an ID based on her new name. I set up an appointment for Monday with Dr. Heshmann. The only thing, his office is out of Seattle. It is quite close to my family's cabin. I put directions to the cabin and to the doctor's office in the envelope. You can stay at the cabin as long as you need. It is safe."  
  
Cindy opens the envelope to review the contents. "Thanks Logan, you are such a help, we really... What's this?" She finds cash in the envelope. "Logan No. We don't need your money. The ID and the doctor and passes are more than enough. We have some..."  
  
Logan interrupts. "Cindy, babies need a lot of things. Take the money; take as much time at the cabin as you need. It hasn't been used for a while."  
  
"Logan, I will pay you back. Honest. Thanks for your help. For everything." She hugs him.  
  
"Cindy, good luck. Call me if there is anything else."  
  
He leads her to the door, "I am glad I can help Cindy. It feels good - after feeling bad for so long."  
  
"Logan you don't have to feel bad. You know, if Max was here today, she would be glad you were helping out." Logan's face changed to cold and hard.  
  
"No, if she was alive today, Manticore would have her transformed back into a drone. That is what they do. They turn people into soldiers, emotionless drones who do their bidding."  
  
"People change Logan, they learn and grow..."  
  
"I am sorry Cindy. I shouldn't go off like that. The past is the past and it is best to leave it there. I meant what I said before, if you need any more help, just call."  
  
"Thanks Logan. You know you could call me if you want to talk, or something..."  
  
"Thanks, see you!" He shuts the door quickly.  
  
"Bye." Cindy says to the closed door. Wow, Max was right. He is upset, but he does love her. Why else would he still be so angry after all this time? There has got to be a way to get them back together. Of course, she would be putting her life on the line if she tried anything.  
  
Cindy returned to the apartment. "Max, you here?" Max enters. She is definitely pregnant, although she still looks athletic. She is drinking bottled water. "How are we doing today?" They sit on the couch and Cindy touches Max's tummy.  
  
"I am fine, but Zachary here is in an awful mood. He won't let me eat anything and I think he is learning how to play soccer today. He thinks its fun to kick his mother in the kidneys."  
  
"Oh! I felt that, did you feel that? He kicked!"  
  
"Yes Cindy, didn't I just say that I felt him kicking?"  
  
"Oh stop complaining. I got good news."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I got you some ID and a doctor's appointment."  
  
"Great, where did you go? How much did you spend?"  
  
"Nothing. I got the ID and passes at no cost. I even got some extra cash for the doctor visit and the location of a safe house..."  
  
"And from whom did we get all these services that seemingly cost nothing?"  
  
"You don't need to know that... do you?" Cindy said meekly.  
  
"You went to Logan!? How could you do that! Well, you obviously did not tell him I was the recipient. We can't take his charity. We..."  
  
Cindy interrupted, "You will calm down! No, I did not tell him that this was for you, but he does still love you and would probably do this and much more if he knew it was you."  
  
"Still loves me? I don't think so. He was so upset..."  
  
"And still is. That is how I know. If he did not love you he would have moved on by now. He offered this without even asking who the recipient is. It made him feel better. I couldn't turn it down."  
  
"If he finds out, he is going to freak out. You understand?"  
  
"Yeah, but only for a while."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Time lapse. Scene changes to Logan's cabin. Cindy and Max are storing supplies.  
  
"Well Cindy, that's everything. I will get some wood for the fireplace and then..."  
  
"No Max. You will not. You look tired and achy. I looked in the master bedroom. There is a tub and the hot water heater is on and you will relax. I put your stuff in the master room. I will take the other."  
  
"You mean you want me to use his room? No, I couldn't... I won't... If he finds out..."  
  
"Max. Quiet. This is an order. You will relax and get over it. You will fill that tub with hot water and soak in it. By the time you are finished there will be a fire and some dinner. Now go!"  
  
"You mean to say 'Dismissed' not 'go'. It is more official..."  
  
"Max! No more stalling. DISMISSED!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Max leaves and Cindy goes to the kitchen. We see her preparing chicken for baking and she places it in the oven. She walks into the Master bedroom and peeks into the bath.  
  
"Max, you OK?"  
  
"Sure, just relaxing here, as ordered."  
  
"Good. I will be outside for a while, getting wood for a fire."  
  
"OK, we will be fine."  
  
Cindy walks through the cabin, out to the woodpile. She starts picking through the pile for logs and kindling. She hears a car and turns. She watches the car move up the drive. The driver gets out of the vehicle. "Logan... ah... What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't get the caretaker on the phone and I wanted to make sure all the power was turned on, and everything was OK for your stay."  
  
"It's OK Logan, Ma... I mean, we found the fuse box and turned everything on. All is well out here in the woods. No need for you to stay, sorry you had to drive all the way out here."  
  
"Calm down Cindy. I won't stay long. I haven't been here in a long time. I need to make sure everything is OK."  
  
"OK Logan. Well, I do have some chicken in the oven. At least you can stay for dinner, and... uh... meet my friend."  
  
"Well, sure, if that's OK. I wouldn't want to scare her off."  
  
Cindy turns, smiling and mumbling. "No, 'scared off' is not the word I would use for this meeting."  
  
They enter the cabin. They hear the water draining from the tub as they enter. "I told her to take a bath and relax while I made dinner. I am sure she will be out in a minute or so."  
  
We hear Max from the master bedroom. Logan obviously recognizes the voice and Max enters the main room while speaking. "You know Cindy, we should get one of those 'hot water heaters' for our place, Zach says he loves a hot bath..."  
  
They stand there staring at each other. Logan and Max in the same room again. Max is dressed in "comfortable" clothes, although her condition is quite obvious. Cindy speaks first then retreats to a corner of the kitchen. "Max, this is Logan, our FRIEND. Logan, this is Max."  
  
Logan begins the rant. "What in the hell are you doing here? Where is Zach? Is he back there too! What did he do to you? Where is he? You put Cindy up to this didn't you? Cindy, you can't trust her. Manticore changed her and probably Zach too. Were the hell is he?"  
  
Tears pooled in her eyes, but in a steady voice Max states, "Zach, my brother is dead." Max leaves the cabin as Cindy and Logan watch her run out.  
  
Logan is stunned and finds words are sticking in his throat. Cindy speaks, quietly and without bravado. "Logan you said you wouldn't scare her off."  
  
"You brought that transgenic back into my life? She is not to be trusted, she is using you to get to me."  
  
"Logan, she didn't know I went to you until after. She gave me the name of someone else. She is not working for Manticore now."  
  
"She is using you Cindy... She is pregnant. Who is the father? Is it Zach?"  
  
"I think you should get that information from her."  
  
"I can't talk to her. She has changed. Manticore changed her."  
  
"Yes, she has changed. But she realizes that Manticore is wrong. She has left them and won't go back."  
  
"She is lying. Setting you up."  
  
"I believe her. Logan, talk to her. Look in her eyes and really talk to her. Let her answer some of your questions."  
  
"I will talk to her, but I won't promise anything. I... ah... I don't want to be hurt again."  
  
Logan left the cabin. He though, 'Max should have a large lead-time, but she won't be running. She will want to convince me that she has changed. She will be by the lake in her old 'quiet spot' that she told me she found last time she was here. Yep. There she is, sitting on the log, next to the lake. Looking beautiful... NO. She will not seduce me. I will not let her back in...'  
  
"So where is Zach?"  
  
Max does not turn around. "I said before, Zach, my brother is dead, but he does live on in me."  
  
"So he is the father of your baby?"  
  
"He was the heart donor that allowed me to live." Logan stopped. Could it be? Could Zach be the reason she is alive?  
  
Max continues, "I was unconscious at the time, so I can't verify, but I was told it is his heart. I have not seen him since, and I suspect you have not either, so, at least that's part of the story."  
  
"If Zach is not alive, why did you speak as if he was, back in the cabin?"  
  
"My baby. I have named him Zachary. I felt it was a fitting honor because if it weren't for Zach, neither my baby nor I would be here. Also, I remember him as being a strong leader and dependable. He was there when we needed him to be."  
  
"And at the times we didn't."  
  
Max chuckles and turns. "Yes, I remember that too."  
  
"You seem to remember a lot more than you did when we met the first time after you capture."  
  
"Yeah, well I think over time the initial orientation loses its effectiveness. Maybe they sent me on that mission too early and I was impressionable. Maybe they can't destroy the memories, just the neural paths to the memory? I still remember the question you asked that night, I finally realized there were some questions that couldn't be answered. Then when my baby came, I realized that I have to protect him from everything I have gone through. I developed a plan of action and carried it out. My baby will not know training and punishment and orders. He will not know field techniques and strategies. He will know how to play soccer and baseball and he will know his mother's love above all else."  
  
Both sat, on the log by the lake, both with their own thoughts.  
  
Logan: 'Is she telling the truth? Do they teach them this level of psychological warfare? Her eyes have definitely changed. Not the cold stones they were all those months ago. It really feels good sitting next to her.'  
  
Max: 'Well at least he is listening. But, I must prepare to protect this baby. I must be ready. I can't worry about what Logan thinks or... You know Zachary, it feels good to be sitting next to him again, and not yelling at each other.  
  
As each thinks the same thought, they turn to face each other. Original Cindy appears in the background.  
  
"Hey both of you. Can we continue this over the dinner table? Its all ready."  
  
Max speaks to Logan, " Look, I don't want you to worry about me. All I want is to protect my baby from Manticore, but if you question my motives at all, I won't stay. I can find another place. Heck, it wouldn't be the first time I slept in the woods."  
  
He looks in her eyes, "No Max, I am not going to kick you out. Lets have some dinner and we will talk. We will see what comes next." 


	7. A Child is Born

"And Unto You a Child is Born"  
  
Continued from "Meeting by the Lake"  
  
Dinner went well, they talked, socially at least. There were no heavy discussion topics and no tempers flared. The three cleaned in relative silence. Once completed, Cindy announced, "Well, it has been a long day and tomorrow we will be busy, so I am going to bed. I will be leaving you night owls to yourselves. Good night."  
  
"Good Night." Both Max and Logan said.  
  
Then silence hung, heavy in the air. "Logan... um... Cindy 'assigned' me the Master bedroom, but I will move my stuff from there. I am sure you want..."  
  
"Max, stop trying. I don't ever remember you trying to be polite. If you keep that up I will know you are trying to pull one over on me."  
  
"Fine, I will enjoy the comfortable bed then."  
  
"Great, I will use the couch... But I do need to use the room to change out of this brace. Will you wait here while I do that?"  
  
"I will wait for you. And... ah... If you are not too tired... ah... We do need to talk some more."  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
Logan leaves, and then minutes later returns in his wheelchair.  
  
"OK, I'm back."  
  
"Why don't you move over to the couch? I will keep the fire going and you will be more comfortable there." Max said.  
  
Logan does as she suggests. He transfers to the couch and positions himself comfortably. The oversize couch pillows support his back and head. Max also sits on the couch, looking less comfortable.  
  
Logan begins, "So, we need to talk? Can I ask the first question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Who is the father?"  
  
"You want the long story or the short?" Logan gives her a smirk. "OK, the short story. Manticore waited until I entered my heat cycle. I reported to Medical as ordered, they strapped me to a table and inseminated me with X7 sperm that had been modified to react favorable to my X5 egg. They kept me there until my temperature fell, which meant that I was pregnant. So, to answer your question, the father is one of seven X7 transgenics." After some time Max continued, "Logan this is important. Director Renfro told me that this baby, my baby, is Manticore's future. They will be looking for him. I am actually surprised we haven't encountered resistance yet. I am assuming this means that they know when the baby is due and they will come get him then. It scares me."  
  
"Max, you have taken precautions, you, if anyone, would know if you were under surveillance. These feelings are probably because of the hormone changes you are going through."  
  
"NO! Stop placating me! Max rises as her excitement mounts. "I know Manticore, there have not been any new series since X8. The destruction of the cloning lab precluded any new generations. That technology has not been redeveloped. They are guessing at this point that the X5/7 union will be viable. I am their testing subject. They will be looking for this baby. Not for me, for the baby!"  
  
"OK... OK calm down. You are probably right if this baby is the foundation for their survival, we need a plan to protect it."  
  
"HIM, we must protect HIM!"  
  
"Yes, mommy." Max calms then chuckles and then sits again, this time more relaxed and closer to Logan.  
  
"OK, so I agree, my hormones are making me weird, but I must be sure about this."  
  
"Max, over the last year I have tried to hate you. I have tried to hate you so much. I thought this emptiness I feel would go away if I hated you. The only thing I have accomplished is to learn that I will never hate you. No matter what your feelings are toward me, I can never hate you. I will do whatever needs to be done to protect this baby with you."  
  
"Thanks Logan."  
  
"Do you and Cindy have a plan?"  
  
"Kind of. Baby is born and we disappear for at least six months."  
  
"Do you have a place to disappear to?"  
  
"No, we were going to wing it. See what we could find."  
  
"I have another place I use, very infrequently, that is about six hours south, near Roseburg Oregon. No one knows about this place in connection to me. I have always used a cover name when I go there. We could use that place and then figure out where to go if we needed to move elsewhere."  
  
"Logan that would be great. You know that if you go with us it will be disrupting your life for at least a year."  
  
"Max, you have disrupted my life since the first time I met you. Come here, you look tired." Logan opened his arms to her. Max easily slid closer to Logan, snuggling into his arms with her head resting on his chest and his arms around her. Logan rested his hands on the bulge that contained her baby. They sat like this and talked some more, very comfortably in the heat of the fireplace and sharing the warmth of their bodies.  
  
About an hour later Cindy entered the room to find them both sleeping. She commented to herself that there would be a forth to their party and she covered the two and returned to her room.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Logan's dream begins. They are in a blank setting. The background is fuzzy and non-descript. He sees Max and a toddler, no more than four years old. He walks closer to them. The toddler speaks to Logan, "Why are you here?"  
  
Logan stumbles over the words; he doesn't know what to say. Max speaks, "Zachary, this is my friend, Logan. He is very important to me, he is going to help us."  
  
Zachary speaks again to Logan, "I love my mommy very much and I will miss her when she is gone. Will you be there to help me?"  
  
"I will be there Zachary. Were is your mommy going?"  
  
"I don't know that. Are you a good teacher? What will I learn from you?"  
  
"Well, I used to play baseball and I love to sail, I could teach you that."  
  
"What else?" The boy asks.  
  
Max interjects, kneeling next to the boy. "Zachary, Logan has many things to teach you. He is a good man, he will teach you justice and caring for all. He is smart and will make sure you develop your mind and your body. He will keep you safe."  
  
"Max, I don't understand. What is happening?"  
  
Max stands. "Logan, this is my son Zachary. His X7 genes make him telepathic. He has brought us to this dream. He has picked up on my recent emotions and is doing this to ensure his future. This is like an emotional defense mechanism."  
  
"Where are you going, why?"  
  
"Nowhere. X7's cannot predict the future, but they pick up on emotions about what is currently happening. Zachary is not controlling this well, so when I worry about his abduction by Manticore, he only knows that I will be away from him. He is ensuring his survival by making sure he will be safe, even if it is without me."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Logan, the brain is very powerful. The X7's are able to tap into more of it than others. They..."  
  
The toddler interrupts. "Mommy, it hurts more now."  
  
"I know it does, I feel it too. The doctor will be able to help us. OK?"  
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
"Max, Logan?" In the background we see Cindy entering. "Max, if you don't wake up, you will be late for your appointment."  
  
As the scene fades, Logan opens his eyes. He sees Cindy standing over them; she is also touching Max's stomach. Max also awakes and Cindy moves away.  
  
"Hey you guys, coffee is ready and we have about one hour before we have to leave."  
  
"Logan, are you OK?" Max says. She has risen from the couch. "Do you need help to your chair?"  
  
"No, I can... Max... what just happened?"  
  
"Cindy woke us up. We fell asleep while talking last night."  
  
"No, I mean... my dream, it was so real... I... we were, with him... Did you dream?"  
  
"Yes Logan, I did. The mind is a very powerful organ. Zachary is able, even now, to reach out to me, to us. He is a special baby."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Look Logan, you relax and wake up a bit. I can bring you coffee. Let me get ready for my appointment and then you can get changed. I know this is all new for you, but I don't know that I can explain it any better. Some things are best left... um... unanalyzed."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Time lapses and scene changes. The three are sitting in a doctor's office discussing the examination results. The doctor has already been informed of the special requirements for secrecy. He has worked with Logan and Manticore previously and has proven to be trustworthy. Dr. Heshmann begins, "Well, the baby looks good. His measurements place him at about 35 weeks..."  
  
Max interrupts, "He is only 30 weeks old."  
  
"Are you sure of your calculations? These tests are not pin point accurate, but they are accurate within about one week."  
  
"Yes, Doctor. I know exactly when the baby was conceived, to an accuracy of about 15 minutes. It was all quite... ah... clinical."  
  
"OK, so we know that your baby develops a bit faster than normal. This means he is due in less than 5 weeks."  
  
"Will it be possible to deliver him early?"  
  
"Yes, but I would like you to take this prescription for 10 days. This will ensure his lungs are fully developed prior to delivery. It is commonly used in cases of multiple births and when we know the delivery will not go to term. Take one tablet a day and we can schedule your delivery for a week from Friday. Will that fit your plans?"  
  
"Yes, and what about registration?  
  
"I will take the information from today and submit it as completed on the delivery day. There should be no problems. The hospital will not duplicate the record, as long as they think I have completed it. Then, as long as you do not come through the front door, there will be no record of a pregnant mother delivering on that day. Use my office entrance. Are there any further questions?"  
  
"What about that place on my side that hurts? Is that OK?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say it is normal, but there is no bruising. Sometimes babies at this stage tend to kick and being that they can't move around a lot, they kick the same place over and over. As long as it's not really painful, I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"Well, OK" said Max.  
  
But Logan interrupts. "Wait, Doctor. Max has an enhanced ability to control pain. She was taught that as a child. If she says it hurts we should do something."  
  
"Logan, until the baby is born, there is really nothing I can do. We don't want to expose the baby to an X Ray to see if it is a broken bone. The problem is not manifesting itself outwardly. We need to keep an eye on it and if it gets worse, we will reevaluate."  
  
There being no further questions the group left. Soon after, the nurse enters the doctor's office. "Excuse me, the father's information was not listed on these documents. Should I call..."  
  
"No, I know the father, we will keep the same address. Name is Logan Cale."  
  
"Thanks Doctor."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Back at Manticore, about this same time, in Director Renfro's office. Dr. Dunham and Director Renfro are talking. Alec is also present, standing by the door.  
  
The doctor begins, "Ma'am, she needs to be brought back now. She is already 30 weeks along. The baby is due at 36 weeks. I don't understand why she wasn't returned at 8 weeks."  
  
"X5-452 has a bit of an independence streak. She has to decide to return on her own. But, I believe now we may have to coax her."  
  
"Ma'am, with all due respect, if you know where she is, I would suggest you take a armed squad and pick her up today."  
  
"No, I do not believe that would work. That would push her away for good. This is why I have asked X5-891 to join us today." Alex adjusts his 'attention' stance when his designation is mentioned.  
  
"Ma'am, I will do as ordered."  
  
"X5-891, you will go to this address. This is where X5-452 has been living with a roommate. You will take all precaution not to contact X5-452. You will detain her roommate and deliver her to my office. Do you understand these directions?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am, thank you for the opportunity."  
  
"You are allowed to leave as soon as you are ready. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Alec leaves the room. 'Bring her back? How could I? She would rather die before she brings her baby back. But, technically I am not to bring her back. I am not even allowed to let her know I took the roommate. She is supposed to figure it out and come back on her own. Am I ready to disobey an order?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Back at the cabin, the three are sitting at the table discussing their plans. Cindy is talking, "Ten days... that is not a lot of time. I would like to go back to Seattle. Close up some things. I can be back middle to end of next week."  
  
Logan counters. "Cindy, we shouldn't tell anyone that we are going, or make it look like we left."  
  
"Don't you think I understand that? I just wanted..."  
  
Max gets upset. "STOP! Both of you. Look, we are going to be in hiding for at least the next six months. Cindy, you go back to town, see whom you need to see, but stay near your phone. Logan, don't you need to do anything with your computers?"  
  
"No, I store my hard drives whenever I leave Seattle, no matter how long I think I will be gone. They are in safe keeping."  
  
"OK then, Cindy, go back, I am staying here and putting my feet up. Logan, the choice is yours."  
  
"I will stay. Some one has to watch out for you..." He gets a sneer from Max. "I mean so you don't go off climbing trees or anything."  
  
"Fine. I am on the couch if you need me."  
  
Later, Logan and Cindy are walking to her car. "Cindy, does she look pale to you?"  
  
"No... I don't know, maybe a little. She sure is cranky though. Are you sure you don't want to come back to Seattle with me?"  
  
"No, whether she likes it or not... she will be watched this week."  
  
"I am going to go, so I get home before dark."  
  
"OK, remember to stay by your cell and remember our codes."  
  
"Not a problem. I will be back probably Wednesday next week."  
  
"Bye."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The week goes on. Slowly, Max and Logan are reacquainted. Slowly, Max remembers the feelings she had for Logan and rediscovers her soul. They talk and laugh and cry. Max shares her fears for her son. They grow closer than ever. Logan keeps up his continued watch. Noticing slight changes in Max's expressions and stance. Occasionally he sees her flinch, but she covers it up and if he asks she is always OK. Logan thinks that if she keeps this up, we will take her back to the doctor in the morning, even if he has to drag her.  
  
Tuesday - early morning, three day from the scheduled delivery. The sun is not yet up. It is always darkest before the dawn.  
  
Max awakens, but feels very groggy. Her legs feel wet and tacky. She is finding it hard to focus on why. She knows something is wrong, she tries to rise from the bed, but can only remove the covers. She sees blood on the covers. Weakly, but as loud as she can she calls out, "Logan." The effort further depletes her energy. She lays back quiet and motionless hoping Logan heard. She slips out of consciousness.  
  
Logan awakens. He sits up. 'Did I hear something? Was I dreaming? The house is quiet. I must be dreaming. Well, I am awake now, I might as well get up, check on Max, then sit at the computer for a while.' He gets into his chair. He rolls through the cabin and stops at the entrance. 'Boy, if Max knew I was checking up on her every night, she would knock me over. But I can't help it. I see her so peaceful, sleeping. I forget all the bad times, all the loneliness and anger. I never expected I could be so in love with someone that their peacefulness would affect me so much.' He enters the dark room. 'She has thrown off the covers. I will just...'  
  
He sees the blood. "MAX! Max wake up!" 'She is bleeding, for what looks like some time now. The baby.' "Max can you hear me? Wake up now!"  
  
Max did wake up. Her eyes fluttered open. "Logan," she said weakly, "Save the baby." Her eyes closed again.  
  
Logan took no time in deciding what to do. She had to get to the doctor and he had to get her there. He raced back to his room and put on his leg braces. That way, at least he could carry her and drive. When he got back to her she was still unconscious. He picked her up, took her to the van and laid her across the seat. He ran back inside, picked up his phone and the keys, and then returned. As he drove, Logan dialed the emergency contact number for Doctor Heshmann. What he got was an answering service.  
  
"I am sorry. The doctor is not in the office as of yet. May I leave him a message?"  
  
"Yes, tell him my wife is bleeding and something may be wrong with her baby."  
  
"I can get this message to him if it is an emergency."  
  
"YES, this is an emergency. Normally an eight month pregnant woman would not be bleeding."  
  
"Yes sir, calm down, please. Are you on the way to the hospital?"  
  
"No, his office. He told us to go to his office if there..."  
  
"I am sorry sir. His office is closed. You need to take your wife to the emergency room. I will call the doctor to meet you there."  
  
"OK." Logan hung up the phone and turns to look at Max. "We are almost there, hang on Max." Logan drives to the emergency entrance and gets out of the car. An attendant is there.  
  
"This is not the parking lot! This is for emer..." Logan spins around and takes the attendant by the collar.  
  
"Look, My wife is bleeding and our unborn child may be dying. Do you want to help or be punched out?"  
  
"OK sir, I will get a gurney." The attendant runs off.  
  
Logan opens the car door and removes Max from the seat. As he makes his way to the emergency room, an empty gurney is wheeled out for him. Logan looks at the attendant. "Keys are in the ignition. Park it for me and I will be in here with my wife." He follows Max into the exam room. "She is O Negative blood. I have already called Dr. Heshmann. He should be on his way."  
  
The doctor responding to the information received, "Get two pints O neg. now and get an inventory of how many we got. She has lost a lot." Then to Logan, "Sir, your wife is bleeding but the baby is probably OK. Her fluid is not leaking, so whatever has caused her to bleed is not affecting the baby at this time. I would like to examine her further, so if you could go to the waiting area, I will give you an update when I know something." The nurse led Logan out to the reception area. The nurse greeted him with paperwork "Mr..."  
  
"Oh, Cale, Logan Cale."  
  
"You need to fill out these forms, Mr. Cale."  
  
"She is under the care of Dr. Heshmann. He said he would have the paperwork ready."  
  
"Let me see. Oh, good he has dropped it off. Well, that makes my job easier. Please go sit and the doctor will give you an update as soon as possible."  
  
Logan waited. He was relieved a bit when he saw Dr. Heshmann enter and go immediately into the exam room. Logan picks up his phone and dials. The phone on the other end rings six times before the connection is made. "Come on Cindy, pick up..."  
  
"Hello" Cindy answers.  
  
"Cindy, Hey, guess what..."  
  
Cindy interrupts and speaks methodically. "Hello David. I have company here. I really can't talk now. I will call you back later." She hangs up and the connection is lost. Logan stares at his phone.  
  
"She called me David."  
  
"Mr. Cale." Logan's attention is averted to the doctor coming toward him. "Mr. Cale, we have given your wife two pints of blood and her strength seems to be returning. But in order to figure out why she is bleeding, we have to deliver the baby. Dr. Heshmann is doing that now. We do not believe the baby was harmed by or was the cause of your wife's bleeding. If you would like to come with me, Dr. Heshmann said you would want to be present for the child's birth."  
  
"Yes, of course." Logan follows the doctor to the exam room. Logan enters to the sounds of a baby's cry.  
  
The nurse wraps him and then approaches Logan with the small bundle. "Congratulations Mr. Cale, you have a son. One who was fairly eager to be delivered. Come with me, you can sit with him in the next room while the doctors complete their work."  
  
"Is he OK?"  
  
"Yes. He is quite strong and his lungs are good, for being nine weeks early. His APGAR score is normal for a full term baby. Perhaps your wife's calculations were off. Any way, sit here and the doctor will be with you as soon as possible.  
  
Logan sits as and rocks Max's son. "Zachary, you are beautiful. You have your mother's coloring and her beautiful eyes." Logan continues to rock and coddle Zachary until Dr. Heshmann enters.  
  
"Dr. Heshmann, is Max OK?"  
  
"Yes Logan, she will be OK. She lost a lot of blood, but it did not seem to affect her baby."  
  
"No, he looks fine! Do you know the cause of her bleeding?"  
  
"Yes. This." Dr. Heshmann hands Logan a small white ceramic disk. "This was embedded into her uterine wall. I presume it was placed there when she was inseminated. I have my guesses, but do you know what this is?"  
  
"Logan studies the object. "Yes, I believe I do. Dr. Heshmann, we are going to need to leave fairly quickly after she awakes. I need to put things in place before we leave. Could you watch the baby while I am gone?"  
  
"We will place him in the nursery at my office."  
  
"If anyone asks about a baby, please..."  
  
"I understand Logan. Manticore will not find this baby."  
  
"Thanks. I will be back in about an hour."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Max opens her eyes. She is back in the medical lab at Manticore. She is strapped to the table and the baby is being delivered. She sees Dr. Dunham standing next to her glaring. "We will get this baby 542. You can not hide it from us."  
  
Max yells, "NO!" Which awakens her. She is in a quiet room, no bright lights, and no straps. She looks to her left. Logan is rocking next to her bed. Baby Zachary is in his arms.  
  
"Max, are you OK? Should I call the nurse?"  
  
"Logan, is that... is he..."  
  
There were tears in her eyes. "Max, don't cry. He is safe and healthy." Logan hands Zachary over to Max.  
  
"I dreamt that Manticore... But he is here, safe. He is so small."  
  
"3 kg. That is pretty big for nine weeks early! He is active too. Look at him reaching. He is beautiful Max."  
  
"What happened? Why was I bleeding?"  
  
"Here, let me take Zachary. We need to talk." Logan places Zachary in the hospital cradle, returns to Max and sits on the side of her bed. Max lies back on the pillow. "Max, the doctor found a transmitter imbedded in the wall of your uterus. As Zachary grew, the area became ulcerated until it finally started to bleed. That is what happened."  
  
"A transmitter?"  
  
"That's what it looked like. A small ceramic disk."  
  
"So that is why we have not been followed. They knew where we were all along."  
  
"That would seem to be an accurate assessment."  
  
"Why aren't they here then? Now that Zachary is born?"  
  
"As far as they know, the transmitter is still working and in place. They probably think the baby is due in a few weeks. And, they think you have left the hospital and are walking around somewhere in the Stickney Slough."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I took the transmitter and fed it to a stray dog. He should wander around with it and give us some time to get Zachary to the safe house undetected."  
  
"They know where I have been since I left Manticore. Everywhere. Cindy... Cindy has to get out. Did you call her?"  
  
"Yes. I called."  
  
"Well? She's coming? When? We have to get out of here!"  
  
"I have reason to believe that she won't be joining us, that..."  
  
"What do you mean, she has got to understand that we have to leave!"  
  
"Max, calm down. I called her. She answered me by calling me 'David' and she said she had company. She has not called me back. I think Manticore has already visited her."  
  
"No... Why? Why would they take her? Why?" Max rises from the bed. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Here Max. Where are you going?"  
  
"Where? To get her, to save her!"  
  
"No, Max, you can't, not now."  
  
"How can you say that? She needs me..."  
  
"Max, think about it. You just woke up from delivery and you lost a lot of blood. You are weak and our first priority is to get Zachary to safety. That is the plan. That is what we must do."  
  
"But she is alone, she..."  
  
"Zachary is our first priority. That has always been the plan. We all agreed."  
  
"But..."  
  
"We will go to the safe house. We will set up there and by then you will have recuperated enough to help her. Please agree with me Max. Everything is ready to go. Max, please."  
  
"OK. You are right. I won't be able to do anything if I am still weak. You said everything is ready?"  
  
"Yes, car is packed. Hospital gave me the paperwork for Zachary and you are now dressed. As soon as the nurse gets here, she can sign you out. We can go. We will be at the safe house in about six hours."  
  
They left the hospital in silence. The baby that brought them together again, now in Max's arms. The "future of Manticore" being whisked away without a trace. 


	8. Last Night

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 8. This is another of my RATED R chapters. Please do not read this if you do not like the wild abandonment that can only be brought on by being in a quiet forest cabin with the one you love. Please you have been warned.  
  
Maxie.  
  
Chapter 8: Last Night  
  
He came from behind. He approached her as she stood looking out the window at the long unpaved driveway surrounded by the dense Oregon forest. His hands went around her, strong and covetous. Her training told her to brace her stance, to grasp his wrists, twist and throw. She was ready. She had heard his approach... But... She leaned back into him; his hands surrounded her. She felt his strength and his love. She felt comforted within his arms.  
  
"Max, you can not will her arrival by staring out this window and hoping."  
  
"Maybe." Max leans back against Logan's strong chest. She knew what must be done, but she wanted to stay within this safety net forever. "I need to leave tomorrow morning."  
  
She felt his arms tighten around her and his breath caress her ear. "Will you be alright Logan? Will Zachary...?"  
  
"Max, don't go. Don't leave us. Don't leave me again."  
  
Max turned and Logan released her from his grasp. She saw tears in his eyes. She held his head in her hand and pulled him close. "How can you ask me to abandon my friend? Cindy is alone, at Manticore. She will die if I don't go."  
  
Logan broke her embrace as his ire increased. "She may already be dead, Max. Have you thought of that? This is a trap and you know it. If you go back, they will never let you go."  
  
"She helped me when no one else would. She gave me back a bit of myself. She led me back to you. How can I abandon her now?"  
  
"What about Zachary? If you return, he will never know his mother."  
  
"Please don't... Please... I know you didn't sign up for this duty, but please tell me that Zachary will always know that he is loved and cared for. Please don't abandon him because of me..."  
  
Max is crying now and she sinks to her knees. Logan goes to her, holds her. "Don't cry. Max, don't cry. I will never leave him. He is a part of me now because you are a part of me. You always will be. I will never turn my back on you. Never. Zachary Cale is my son now. He will know love and safety and comfort. He will know his beautiful mother, who gave him life and freedom." He held her face in his hands and kissed her tears from each cheek. He found and kissed her quivering lips. She responded to the comfort of his touch by returning his soft kisses with her own. Their embrace tightened and passions increased. All the worry and emotion over the last few days stirred the couples reaction to each other.  
  
Logan stopped suddenly. Looking into her eyes for approval to continue. "Max I love you now and forever. I will not let you go back there before you know my feelings for you. They say 'love conquers all.' We will be together again."  
  
"Logan, I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my life and my future. I will return to you."  
  
They kiss and their passion quickly ignites. Soon the hands that caressed their bodies became needy and tear at the others clothing to remove it. They join together in love and in their need for each other. Max opens herself to permit Logan's entrance into her warm depths. Max gasps at the sensations coursing though her. At her reaction Logan stops, "Are you OK, did I hurt you?"  
  
"No Logan, don't stop. I never knew it could feel like this."  
  
Logan needed no further prodding. His need for her became rhythmic and urgent. Max felt her need rise from deep inside her. Once satisfied, they held onto each other as if bound. The room became quiet as their breathing steadied and slowed to normal. They continued to lie together, coupled in the love and knowledge of their commitment.  
  
The room darkened as dusk became night. They stayed together, neither wanting to separate or lose the comfort of the other. At some point they moved to a nearby couch where they cuddled and kissed.  
  
"Do you love me Max?"  
  
"Oh yes Logan. Will you always be here for me?"  
  
"I am right here Max." Logan held onto her as if to reiterate his love. He felt all his worries for the future fall away as he felt her body next to his and her arms around him. She was his forever. She would be with him always.  
  
Max felt complete. She would always have his love. No matter what happened in the next few days. She had finally given herself in love. For the first time in her life, she was not being controlled by Manticore or by her heat cycle. This was her gift of love, given for the first time to her first love.  
  
Sleep soon overcame Logan. Max loved the feeling of his body on top of hers. She listened to him as his breathing slowed and deepened into sleep. As he slept, she moved out from under him. Continuing to hold him, until she heard the cry of need from her son. Leaving Logan to sleep, she placed a kiss on his lips and muttered her pledge of love for him before attending to Zachary.  
  
"Hush Zachary, mommy is here." Max moved to the crib and picked him up. She hummed to him as she changed and readied him for his midnight feeding. Her exposed breasts were already beginning to leak in anticipation of her son's need. She sat in the rocker and brought her son's suckling lips to her breast. He ate greedily. "You know, don't you? You know I have to leave. You will be safe, though. Logan is your daddy now. He is a wonderful man. I want you to know that your mother loves you very much. There will never be a time that I will not be thinking of you. No matter what they do to me back at Manticore, you will be my constant goal, to return to you and to Logan. But if I don't return, please keep me in your thoughts."  
  
Zachary stopped drinking and looked directly into Max's eyes. Max knew at this point that Zachary understood her plea. Inside her mind, she had an inexplicable feeling of love and well being. She started crying as Zachary began feeding again.  
  
Logan, lying awake on the couch since Max had left him, also started crying. 'How could he raise this special child alone, without Max? How could he do anything without her?'  
  
After placing the nourished, sleeping Zachary in his crib, Max returned to the couch. "He will help you Logan." Max replied, sensing Logan's questions. As you raise him, he will help you go on each day that I am gone. You will not forget me; he will not allow it. Just make sure he understands that I always love him. I don't want him to ever think I left him."  
  
"I will only let you go if you promise to return."  
  
"I promise Logan, I will return to you."  
  
Max lies next to Logan and they kiss deeply. Logan suckles the leftovers from Zachary's meal, while Max's hands caress Logan's flesh. Each groan with pleasure as they minister to the other's increasing need. Max mounts him and rhythmically she moves over Logan. He reaches out and touches and she moans in pleasure at his touch. Her ecstasy peaks before him this time and Logan is able to watch her squirm. The movement up and down over him never stops. He reaches around to grip her behind. He guides her to move more fervently, Logan releases and the two meld together. Max whispers into Logan's ear, "We will never be apart."  
  
She leaves Logan sleeping and quietly dresses. She makes sure his brace, which was hastily removed earlier this evening, is close enough for him to retrieve. She watches as her lover sleeps, a deep comforting sleep brought on by the exhaustive ministrations of the night. She notices the smile on his face and cannot resist one final kiss. As Max walks out the door she wills herself on. She knows if she turns and looks back, she will never make the journey ahead of her. But, she must go on, to save her friend and to finally and definitely cut all her ties to Manticore. 


	9. Mission Objective 1

Mission Objective 1  
  
The entrance loomed ahead of her. Max watched as the guard changed. Her plan had been derived and the first step would be to steel herself against the fear she felt. Once she entered those gates, she would be in their clutches. But, the only way her plan would work would be to convince Renfro of her loyalty to Manticore.  
  
She left the cabin quite early that particular morning. She left her son well fed and sleeping and she left Logan equally sated and also sleeping. When she left, she was unsure 'when' she would be able to return. Now, standing close to the front gates, she was unsure 'if' she would return.  
  
From the cabin, she traveled to Seattle. She entered Logan's apartment. It was undisturbed. She had only been there once while on Manticore's radar. She found the keys Logan had kept for her. Her Ninja, Logan kept it all these years. A bit dusty, but it should run. Then she traveled onto Cindy's apartment. Cindy, her only friend at the time, had taken Max into her life even after finding out Max was pregnant. She entered their apartment. There did not look to be a struggle, but there was a tape recorder on the table. Max hit play.  
  
It was Cindy's voice. "Max, there is a gentlemen standing next to me. He says I must go with him. He says you will know where and that the sooner you get there, the better. Oh... Max, he has not hurt me."  
  
The recording ended. Max could sense the nervousness in Cindy's voice. She had not been hurt. She was the lure for Max to return. Maybe there was a way to keep her safe. But she would have to hurry.  
  
Max's thoughts returned to the present. 'The time is now, Max. No turning back or delaying.' Max emerged from the bushes. She walked nonchalantly down the middle of the road to the front gate. "Let me in boys!" she yelled.  
  
Upon seeing her, weapons were drawn and aimed. Max counted five guards. "What's up boys? I know I am a bit late, but I never expected this much attention."  
  
"Hands on your head X5-452."  
  
She did as ordered and waited for the gate to open. She observed one guard in the office on the phone. Renfro was being informed of her arrival. "She is to be taken under guard to Renfro's office." The guard stated while emerging from the shack. Max's arms were bound behind her and she was escorted to the office of the director.  
  
Alec and Anya watched from the practice field. "I don't know." Anya said. "She doesn't seem to be here against her will. She's not pregnant and maybe she doesn't mind being back."  
  
"Anya, you are wrong. Renfro has her friend. She is here to save her friend. She is putting on an act for the guards."  
  
"But how do we know that. Renfro won't let us in to talk to her."  
  
"I know her Anya. Max will not willingly return here. She will not willingly stay here. She will save her friend and then, with our help, she will save the rest of us too."  
  
"We'll see," muttered Anya before returning to her squad. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Max entered Renfro's office and immediately stood at attention. "X5-452 reporting in. I would salute, but my hands are temporarily restrained, ma'am."  
  
"Guard, remove the restraints and stand outside. I will call if I need you."  
  
"Yes, Madam Director." The cuffs were removed and Max returned to attention.  
  
"So, X5-452, you decided to return."  
  
"Yes ma'am. You took my computer resource. I was close to my goal, but 'Eyes Only' has stopped making reports. Then, with my computer hacker gone, off the job... well... I realized that I needed to make a report and..." Max pauses then continues. "Look ma'am, I know I am in trouble. I should have returned months ago. I just got caught up in the job and lost track of the time."  
  
"X5-452, where is the baby?"  
  
"There is no baby ma'am. I miscarried about two weeks after I left here."  
  
"Why were you in the hospital last week?"  
  
"I started bleeding, I mean not like my normal cycle. The doctor said I had an ulcerated uterus. He told me that there was a foreign object that caused the bleeding. They removed it and it was sent to a lab. He never told me if the lab identified it. He said it could have been something calcified from the miscarriage. They replaced the blood I lost and I got out of there the same day."  
  
"She calls you Max."  
  
"Who ma'am? Oh... the girl. Yes, Ma'am. It seems inappropriate to use my designation when dealing with outsiders. I have used Max before."  
  
"X5-452, do you understand you are in violation of standing orders and this lack of discipline will not go unpunished?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I understand. May I ask the status of the outsider?"  
  
"She has been quarantined within the isolation facility. She seems quite distressed. What is your interest with her well being?"  
  
"Ma'am, as previously reported, she has been assisting in the search for 'Eyes Only.' She has developed a triangulation program, which will pinpoint the location of the signal operation. We need to test this program, but 'Eyes Only' has not reported in the last few days. She has no knowledge of Manticore or why I am looking for 'Eyes Only.' Ma'am, respectfully, if this outsider is not released, our progress will be set back at least a year and probably two."  
  
"Two years? Explain this X5-452, you have only had this assignment for six months!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. But I was previously acquainted to the outsider. I did not have to spend a lot of time building up a relationship. I just had to reacquaint myself to her and rebuild her trust before I presented my request. If she is not released, I will have to find another programmer, wheedle my way into his life and redevelop programming. 'Eyes Only' is a big deal out there and there is not too many programmers that would willingly agree to locate him for just anyone."  
  
"I see. So, you would recommend returning the outsider to Seattle?"  
  
"At least, release her into Wilson City and she can find her way back from there. I can detail the information to her and send her on her way."  
  
"You wish to talk to her then?"  
  
"If I talk to her I can assure her that nothing is wrong. That my mistake and my misconduct have led to this situation. If I can assure her there will be no further disruption to her, I think she will agree to go home and continue her work for us."  
  
"I must say, X5-452, your analysis has been quite forthright and detailed. You may speak to the girl. Give her the information she needs to get her from Wilson to Seattle. Assure her that your employer will no longer bother her. And, impress upon her the necessity of her continued efficiency in locating 'Eyes Only.'"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Dismissed. When you leave, send the guard in." Max left the director's office. 'That went well, almost too well.' She made her way to the isolation barracks.  
  
Upon Max's dismissal, the guard entered the office. Dr. Dunham also entered from a door in the back of the office. The director addressed the guard, "Return to the front entrance. When X5-452 leads the outsider to the gates, allow only the outsider to leave. Drive her to Wilson. Assign someone to follow her to make sure she returns to Seattle. If she does, then return to Manticore. If not, contact me when she settles. Absolutely do not let X5-452 outside the complex. Take her into custody as soon as the outsider leaves. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The guard leaves.  
  
Dr. Dunham sits with the director. Renfro is the first to speak. "Dr. Dunham, please give me your opinion."  
  
"Yes, she seems detailed and focused on her task. Her regard for the outsider was merely task related. She showed no visible signs of a successful pregnancy." Then to himself, he thought, 'I was sort of hoping to see enlarged, milk engorged breasts on that mutant.' He shifted in the chair to hide the physical evidence of this last thought. "Director, I believe she is being truthful. But, I would recommend some follow up orientation to ensure the continued effectiveness of her programming."  
  
"Doctor, I am not so quick to accept her story. I believe we should reorient her as well as implement measures to extract the truth. If she is truthful, her story will not change. If it changes, she will no longer be considered effective and it will be best to eliminate her."  
  
"I will set up for her reorientation. We will begin as soon as possible."  
  
"Before we do that, the team leaders must witness what happens when one of their kind disobeys standing orders. I will send her to you after that exercise."  
  
Max made her way to the isolation unit. 'I must remain cool and disjoined when talking to Cindy. I hope she understands; they will be watching and listening.' Before entering, Max wrote up the map to Seattle from the nearby City of Wilson. On this page she wrote, 'Room 228.'  
  
Some how she would have to explain this note to Cindy without being heard, or understood by Manticore. She made her way to isolation room #5. There was no tech in the control booth. This was good. Cindy had been there almost two weeks. They probably were not watching her full time anymore. From the booth, Max could see that Cindy looked OK. There were no visible signs of abuse, except for the fear that showed in her eyes. Hopefully, pretty soon, Max could get her out of here. Max would have to withstand recriminations for disobeying her orders to check in, but if her story did not change throughout the punishment, she might be trusted afterward and maybe then she could escape. 'Well, here we go.'  
  
Cindy heard the door open. They hadn't talked to her in a few days. 'I wonder what they want now.' She hoped that Max was safe. She hadn't said anything about her, other than they were roommates. They had not tried to coerce any information, but she knew they could begin at any time.  
  
The door opened and Max stood at the entrance. "Max!" Cindy ran over to her and enveloped Max in a hug.  
  
She heard Max whisper, "Play along. Don't say anything unless I give you the lead. They will be listening and watching."  
  
"Max, what is going on?"  
  
"Cindy, this is a mix up. The escort meant to pick me up, but I guess he saw you first. It is really no big deal. You will be allowed to go back to Seattle."  
  
"Mix up! I was taken from my home, brought God knows were..."  
  
"Cindy calm down. As I said, you will be released and allowed to return. Please do not let this incident delay our project to find "Eyes Only.'"  
  
Cindy looked at Max. 'Eyes Only' was her project that got her out of here in the first place. She must have told them they were working on this together. Maybe that would get them out of here. "Yes, I could continue the project. But will I be left alone? Should I expect to be disturbed again?"  
  
"No, I have been assured that you will no longer be disturbed. As long as you continue our advancements."  
  
"When do we get to leave?"  
  
"I am going to send you on ahead of me. I made you this map to Seattle. There is a small town, Wilson, close by. You can pick up some transportation there." Max gave her a map, pointing to the note, 'Room 228.'  
  
Cindy took the map. "We will not be leaving together? This is your project and I need your assistance to continue it."  
  
"No. You are at a point now that will allow you to proceed without my skills. I have a number of duties here and I will meet up with you in a week or so."  
  
Cindy understood that Max would not be able to leave with her. She knew to accept what Max was telling her. She was to go to Wilson, find a hotel room # 228 and maybe there was transportation available. "OK Max, then when do I get to leave?"  
  
Cindy jumped as the door opened again. Director Renfro entered. Cindy folded the map and put it into her pocket. She tried to make it look nonchalant, but was unsure, with her nervousness, how it actually looked. The woman looked hard and cruel. Even though Max assured that she was leaving, looking at this woman made her think otherwise.  
  
Max stood at attention when Renfro walked in. Renfro began talking in her sickeningly sweet tone of voice. "I hope my employee has adequately explained her mistakes and misconducts. I assure you, there will be repercussions that follow so this type of incident does not occur again. You will be free to return to Seattle, if that is your destination."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'm going back to Seattle. I am not much of a traveler, I do not stray too far from there."  
  
"I hope you do not hold this inconvenience against us. It would be a shame if the project were to falter based on one employee's incompetence."  
  
"Yes... of course... the project will go on. I hope it won't be too long before Max rejoins me."  
  
"It won't be long. But, if not Max, I will send another of my trusted employees. I hope that will not be a problem."  
  
"Of course not, but my b..., Max and I have some history. I would feel more comfortable dealing with her, although your other employees are probably equally competent, of course... I'm sure..." Then to herself, 'stop babbling Cindy and get out of here!'  
  
"Very well, I will allow Max to escort you to the exit and you will be driven to Wilson. Again, I am very sorry for this disruption."  
  
"Sure, ah... good bye..."  
  
Renfro left and Max led Cindy out of the building. Max kept her voice low and head down while they walked. "Cindy, only one hotel in Wilson, key is in your pocket, I put it there while hugging you. More instructions under mattress."  
  
"Max, where..."  
  
"No questions here. All will be explained."  
  
"Max, you can leave tonight, you could..."  
  
Max interrupted. "No. I have to keep you and Logan and Zachary safe. Do as instructed, please."  
  
Max looked directly at Cindy. Cindy knew that Max meant to sacrifice herself. Her eyes were the only indication of her emotional torment. Her demeanor was stiff and strict, but Cindy knew the turmoil going through her mind.  
  
They walked to the front gate. "There is a vehicle waiting to transport you to Wilson. Good luck with your journey." Max held out her hand. Cindy grabbed her. "We will be looking for you Max. I know you will be following me soon. Thank you for saving me." Cindy whispered.  
  
Max watched Cindy enter the vehicle and then watched as the jeep began its journey. Max reviewed her surroundings. There were at least four guns trained at her since her arrival at the gate. She knew the recriminations would begin soon.  
  
The head guard advanced on Max as soon as the gates closed. "You are wanted in Leader Hall right now."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am." Leader Hall: Max remembers the meetings there. Squad leaders got together to discuss mission objectives and requirements and punishments. This was an area that leaders discussed training techniques and often were left alone out of sight and hearing of guards and directors. Max knew punishment would be the reason for her visit. Maybe, though if all went well there, she would not be subject to further punishment.  
  
Upon entering, Max scanned those assembled. Director Renfro, guards, leaders... Alec. She saw him and made eye contact. He looked worried, maybe a reflection of how she felt. Max was led to the center of the room. Renfro began. "Squad Leaders, X5-452 has disobeyed orders to return or check in during her assignment. You may question her and then pronounce judgment and punishment. Your decisions will be honored." Renfro smiled. This process, although seemingly democratic, was a way to make the older soldiers think they were involved. Punishments were carried out as she ordered anyway and the leaders showed better planning and commitment after one of these sessions.  
  
The questioning period began. "X5-452, what was your mission?"  
  
"To find a computer hacker, 'Eyes Only,' then bring him in."  
  
"What was your plan?" asked another.  
  
"Use a computer hacker to find a hacker. I already had a contact so I reestablished communications, got agreement and reviewed the goals, developed a program and implemented it."  
  
"You had six months so far to complete your mission, what went wrong?"  
  
"It took longer than expected to convince my contact to help me with this. It seems "Eyes Only" is some kind of hero out there. They think he speaks the truth. I had to subtly establish doubt about 'Eyes Only' and then request assistance."  
  
"What is the current progress of your mission?"  
  
"We have established a triangulation signal tracking program. But, it can only be used when 'Eyes Only' is on the air. Coordinating that is a bit more difficult than previously imagined. His segments are random, short and within the last few weeks have been almost nonexistent."  
  
"Why have you not reported?" The question came from a young X6 leader standing close to Alec. When she answered, Max could not help but look at Alec.  
  
"The baby miscarried."  
  
Her eyes spoke volumes. Alec felt for her at that moment. When she left, she felt her mission was to protect that baby at all costs. 'The baby miscarried.' The words came out sad and defeating. Alec saw her pain. The leaders near him saw this emotion as well. General murmuring spread through the group.  
  
Renfro felt something change. Almost electrically, the emotions shifted. She must end this quickly. "The baby has nothing to do with your failure to report. You disobeyed a standing order. Leaders, this disobedience must be punished!"  
  
Another leader, again near Alec spoke, "Her project progresses, the only disobedience is her report. She should be assigned an on-site team to lead. Her outside missions should be suspended for at least six months."  
  
A general agreement flowed through the group. Renfro panicked. "Leaders, her mission was compromised due to her negligence. She should be reoriented."  
  
Now was Alec's turn, "542, where are your loyalties?"  
  
Max looked at Alec. 'He is baiting me. Something is happening, I must provide a strong, righteous front.' "I will abide by the decision of the leaders. I wish to continue my mission to completion, but will understand if that mission is reassigned. I will accept your word on my punishment."  
  
"Then let the punishment stand as X6-521 has detailed."  
  
Again a murmur of agreement rustled through the group. Renfro is now visibly angry. "No! That is not enough. She is lying and will be punished for her disobedience."  
  
"I am not lying!" Max yells.  
  
Renfro continues, "Guards, take her to medical. She will be reoriented. Everyone back to barracks." Renfro storms out.  
  
While the leaders stand watching the scene, the guards surround Max. She looks around for a way out, but finds none. As the guards grab her, she struggles and feels the injection. Quickly, her head swims and her legs collapse. She is carried from the room. Only the leaders remain. Alec pounces on this opportunity. "She doesn't deserve this treatment. This is not the punishment we prescribed."  
  
Another spoke up. "Is it ever? I was given one punishment from the leaders and a harsher punishment was applied. Has this happened to anyone else?" Most nodded, some voiced their agreement to the statement with a simple 'Yeah.'  
  
Alec looked at Anya. It was happening. Years of training and oppression were being questioned. Max was the 'trigger' that they had discussed so many months ago. It was going to happen. "Leaders, Manticore has trained us to do their bidding, we are stronger and smarter than all the guards they employ. We can use this to free ourselves from their tyranny." Alec surveyed the room for agreement and was stunned to realize that they agreed and were looking at him to lead the cause. "I have a plan, but need everyone's assistance. Are you in?"  
  
Someone yelled, "Let's do it!" And the group cheered. When they settled down, Alec reviewed the plan and gave assignments. Each leader was responsible for a task and for making sure their team was dislocated from the base. When the leaders left all felt energized and determined.  
  
Alec's only worry, "Would all still agree by midnight tonight?" ________________________________________________________________  
  
Cindy had reached Wilson and found the hotel. As Renfro stated, the guard dropped her off in the middle of Wilson, Wyoming. She walked around a while. She had to do what Max told her. She had to find the hotel. Then she saw the Ninja, Max's cycle. There was the hotel. She walked in and moved to the second floor and found the room, 228. The key fit and the door opened. Cindy went immediately to the mattress. She found keys to the Ninja, some cash and a note. She opened the note and read:  
  
'Cindy, Please take all precaution when leaving this room. It was paid in cash, so leave the key and do not attempt to check out. They will figure it out. Hopefully you have already found your transportation. Be good to her. You will probably be followed. Make it look like you are stealing the bike. Go to Seattle. They are hoping you will lead them to Zachary. My plan is to tell them I miscarried. I can still lie with all sincerity, so I am hoping they buy it. Do not attempt to contact Logan or leave Seattle for at least a month. Then, move from town to town to try to shake any tail. I left a map to Logan's under your mattress in Seattle. When you see him, tell him that I said, "Mission Objective 1 is complete and successful." He will understand. When I left him, I had all intentions and the determination to return. As I get closer to Manticore, I find myself thinking that my return will not be so easy. So, take care of Zachary and Logan for me. No matter what happens, you all will always be a part of me. Keep me in your thoughts and hope for a quick return. Please burn this note and all evidence before you leave. Love, Max.'  
  
Cindy found herself crying as she read the note. 'This is not over. Max will get out. We will be together again. But enough, crying won't get this over any quicker.' Cindy wipes her eyes and replaces the tears with determination. 'I am going home now.' She exited the hotel and proceeded to "steal" the Ninja. She rode out of town and returned to Seattle. 


	10. Death and Destruction

Death and Destruction  
  
She fled. Zooming down the highway on Max's Ninja. Max left her instructions, travel directions, and money. All Cindy was asked to do was destroy all evidence of their correspondence; which she did. Her mind focused on the road, watching for dips and curves and tails. Max had told her that she would probably be followed and to stay in Seattle for a while. She said Zachary and Logan were in the safe house and that she would follow "as soon as possible." Those four little words conveyed to Cindy a sense of forbidding. 'How would she get out of there? I was kept locked in a steel cage the whole time I was there. How will she get out? No, No, No. Don't think of that. Max will return to us and if I think negatively, I could wreck and mess up her Ninja and then she would be really mad at me. Cindy, keep your eyes and mind on the road.  
  
'She made it back to Seattle, stopping only to rest and refuel. She generally stayed off the main highways, but made it back in a reasonable time. My orders were to return to base as soon as I confirmed her destination. Maybe I'll take the long way back.' The assigned guard left Cindy in Seattle. His job was done.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slowly Max opened her eyes. A bright light shined on her, but it was dark outside the circle of light. She hung from her wrists that were manacled together. Her clothing consisted of a tight tank top and her panties. She heard others moving around her, outside her field of vision. She was barefoot and the floor was a cold steel. She stood in order to relieve the pressure from her wrists. She looked around, but could not distinguish her location, until Dr. Dunham entered the circle of light. "Good morning sleepy head, I hope your head does not hurt too much from the dosage you received. You were certainly asleep a long time."  
  
"Yes, I had a good nap. You can let me go now."  
  
"You will not be so lucky, sweet." Dr. Dunham approached her as he talked. "I have missed you, and missed our monthly meetings. But don't worry, we will be together soon." His hands worked their way over her body. "I have already searched for bugs, but I like doing it while you are awake. Your responses to my petting is such a turn on..."  
  
"Dr. Dunham, is the soldier ready for my interrogation?" Max turned and saw Director Renfro enter the circle of light.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The doctor leaves as Renfro walks around Max.  
  
"X5-452, you have been found guilty by your peers. You shall be punished... I believe you are guiltier than you led us to believe. Is this correct?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"You carried the baby to term."  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Your body shows that you carried a baby and that you recently underwent a C-Section."  
  
"I miscarried two weeks after I originally left. Last week I started bleeding. The doctor stated there was calcium build up causing the bleeding. They removed it and the bleeding stopped."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"It is the truth."  
  
"Dr. Dunham, bring the leads." Doctor Dunham entered carrying electrodes. He began applying the leads to her skull. She then realized that her hair had been shaved. Renfro continued. "These electrical leads are being applied to the memory centers of your brain. When activated, electricity will enter your body through these contacts. Of course you know that electricity needs a closed circuit to flow. The floor you are standing on closes the circuit. If you touch the floor, you will cause electricity to course through your body. This will affect your memories, and if I increase the voltage, it could affect your life. Do you understand this?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good, if I were you, I would quickly lift my feet. Dr. Dunham, please begin." Max quickly adjusted her grip on the manacles holding her arms overhead. She lifted her feet just in time. The telltale buzz of electricity played in her ears to remind her of the consequences of any false move. Renfro began her interrogation again.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Seattle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Working on a mission project."  
  
"Why did you not check in at the appropriate time?"  
  
"I was involved in the project and it slipped my mind."  
  
"I do not believe you!" Slowly the floor beneath her began to lift. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? If I do not believe you are being truthful, I can reduce the space between your feet and the floor." As the floor rose, Max lifted her feet more. The questioning proceeded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alec and his squad sat in the barracks discussing the mission. "Does everyone have their orders? Do you understand them? Our squad will be two groups. Group A will set the charges in this building and Group B in Medical. Group B will follow me; Group A will follow Moyra. Charges will be set for 01:10 hours. Set your charges and get ready to run. The charge timing will be close, so no resting until you are outside. Understand?"  
  
"When are we to go?"  
  
"At 00:50 hours, Anya's squad, who are supposed to be on night maneuvers, will disrupt the electricity. If they do it right, all power will be disrupted, even emergency power. Barracks will be open and fences will be deactivated. Each squad will have twenty minutes to get to their target, set the charge and get out before the whole place explodes."  
  
"What about Max? She is the one who taught us about the outside, about freedom."  
  
"They will be holding her in medical. I will get her out. Anything else? No? Just remember, when you get out, go to ground. No one can tell you to return. If someone does, don't trust him. Stay down and out of the way. Find a place and blend in. Don't stay in big groups."  
  
"Will we be OK?" Tara, the youngest in Alec's group spoke up.  
  
"You have been taught to learn and adapt. Do that. Blend in and if it doesn't feel right, move on. You will be fine. All of you will be fine. Well, it should be any time now."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the medical lab, Max is still hanging from her wrists. The floor has moved up more and Max has her legs pulled up to her chest. Renfro is still grilling Max, but both are looking more fatigued.  
  
"542! You will answer my questions or you will be eliminated. Do your understand me?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Where is the child?"  
  
"There is no child."  
  
Clearly exasperated, Renfro steps closer to Max. "You will tell me where the child is being hidden!"  
  
As she moves closer, Max's eyes focus on her. "I will never give you the information you want." With that said, Max's legs telescope out from her body. Her bare feet close around Renfro's head. Max then pulls Renfro toward her and pins Renfro's head to the steel plate beneath her. With the closure of the electrical circuit, electricity begins to flow from the leads on Max's head, through her body, through Renfro's head to the steel plate. Both their bodies react to the electricity. Their muscles contract and stiffen. Dr. Dunham looks on in horror, not quite knowing what to do. 'I have been ordered not to touch the switch until instructed by the director, but she is not really in a position to give an order. Should I pull her away? If I do, I could get electrocuted as well.' Throughout his thinking process, the electricity continues to flow, causing more damage each second it is allowed.  
  
Suddenly, the lab darkens. 'The fuse must have blown. I will move the director away and call for help.' Dr. Dunham gropes his way into the chamber. He finds the steel plate. Max is unconscious, partially lying on the plate. Her arms are still manacled above her. He finds Renfro on the floor. There is no pulse. 'No surprise there. The voltage was pretty high. The mutant could withstand it, but not a human.' He finds the phone and picks it up. No dial tone. 'I will check on 542 and then get help if she is still alive.' He gropes his way over to Max. He unlocks the manacles and lowers her to the ground. There is a pulse, a bit erratic, but there. 'And, she is breathing. I will go get...' He hears a noise in the darkness, out of his sight range. "Is someone there? There has been a problem with the orientation session. The electric fuse has blown. Can you hear me? Can you bring a flashlight?"  
  
Alec steps out of the shadows. "I don't need a flashlight to see you have hurt her." He moves to Max.  
  
"No! You help the director, this transgenic must be incarcerated before she awakens."  
  
"No Dr. Dunham, I don't think so. I am here for Max; you will never hurt her again."  
  
"Soldier, stand at attention and follow orders! This one is undergoing reorientation and you will not..."  
  
Alec picks up Dr. Dunham by the collar. "Your treatments are over. I am going to reorient you. This is for Max." Alec takes the doctor and throws him against the wall. Alec takes only a second to make sure the doctor is unconscious and moves over to Max. "I am going to get us out of here Max. We don't have much time left."  
  
Alec gently picks up Max. As he makes his way up the stairs and out the door, he realizes the chaos has already started. A number of charges have blown and people are running everywhere. There are no longer guards and soldiers, just men, women and children trying to get away from the blaze. Some are running away and others, a lot more 'others' running to a new life. Very calmly, Alec moves, carrying Max. As he moves to the gate, he hears the medical building explode. He knows Director Renfro and Dr. Dunham are buried within the blazing rubble of the building. Manticore is dead. He carries Max through the front gate to a new life. They are free. 


	11. Onto Seattle

Onto Seattle  
  
Max awoke to the smell of smoke. As trained, she instantly went on alert. She was unsure of where she was or how she got there. She reviewed her surroundings, mostly rocky, sparse trees and bushes, and a fire. She quickly rose and stealthily worked her way to the fire pit being tended by...  
  
"So you decided to wake up. Are you hungry? I caught a rabbit and it's almost done. You look cold. I also was able to get some clothing and shoes for you. They are not the leather that you look so good in, but I figured you would be more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt than in the tank top and panties that you have on. Of course, I wouldn't mind if you didn't change... Max, what's wrong?"  
  
She caught herself looking at him. He was definitely X5, but she couldn't quite place him. His language patterns were so familiar toward her. "Who is Max?"  
  
Alec looked at her stance and decided he had better ease her mind before she decided he was a threat. He raised his hands and put down the stick he was using to stoke the fire, to prove he was not a threat. "You are Max. Do you remember me?"  
  
"My designation is X5-452, you are X5 also."  
  
"X5-891, but my 'name' is Alec. Your 'name' is Max."  
  
"You seem familiar. Where are we?"  
  
"We are just outside Manticore property. Here, let me show you something." Alec noticed she relaxed a bit when he mentioned their proximity to Manticore. He led her to the crest of the ridge. From there they were able to overlook the Manticore property. Although the flames had since been extinguished, there was still buildings smoldering and smoke continued to billow from the rubble. Alec watched Max as she reviewed the destruction of Manticore.  
  
"Manticore has been attacked. What are our orders?"  
  
"Manticore was attacked and defeated. There are no more orders. We will no longer take any orders."  
  
"There are always orders, standing orders in case of this situation, we should..."  
  
Alec took hold of her shoulders and she faced him. "There are no more orders. We are the attackers, not the attackees. The transgenics lead the attack. We decided we would not take any more orders. Max, you started this revolution over a year ago."  
  
"I started...?"  
  
"Max, when you were 10, you and 11 other X-5's escaped. About 11 years later, you were recaptured and reoriented. Six months ago, you escaped again. You were recaptured because they kidnapped your friend as a lure. You returned to help her. When I found you, during our attack, you were undergoing reorientation again. They would have killed you if the electricity had not gone off. Max, you are free. There is no more Manticore."  
  
"Manticore is not just a place, the director and her bosses are still out there, and they will want to bring us back."  
  
"The director is dead. I didn't see it, but it looked as if you killed her. Her bosses are politicians. They will probably deny anything ever happened here, or say they were unaware. You know, plausible deniability."  
  
"Manticore is gone. We can go and do anything!" Max relaxes as the feeling of freedom sinks in. "Where... how do we know where to go?"  
  
"Well, every time you returned, you talked about Seattle, you could start there."  
  
"It might help me to remember by going somewhere I have been. Where will you go?"  
  
"I would like to go... with you... if that's OK."  
  
"I don't need to be babysat, you don't have to stay with me."  
  
"No... I know... I want to be with you. I have wanted this for a long time. Max... you have wanted it too." Then saying to himself, 'OK Alec. That may be stretching it a bit, but I love her and I know if I can keep Logan out of the picture, she will learn to love me too. We could have a great life together. Out there!'  
  
Both are quiet, watching the smoldering buildings. Max breaks the silence, "OK then, lets go!"  
  
Hold on, I have dinner here, remember. You may have just awaken but it will be better to travel during the day and sunset is in an hour. We can plan our route and timing is not critical... the trip is long. So, let's not rush into it. Let's at least eat first."  
  
"You're right! Anyway, the rabbit smells good!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cindy paced the apartment. 'Should I or not?' She had been in Seattle over three weeks. She had heard about the 'Military Retirement Facility's destruction in Wyoming. She halfway expected Max to show up at her doorway a few days after she herself got back. But it's been over three weeks and there was no sign of Max, or Cindy's 'tail.' She knew she had been followed into Seattle, but she soon became aware that he had left. Cindy was ready to go to Oregon. She didn't like being alone. She had told herself she would leave this morning, and she was ready. Max had told her to wait at least a month. 'Should I or not? Yes. I am ready; Max probably went right to Oregon anyway. There would be no risk after the destruction of Manticore, would there?' Cindy picked up her backpack, looked around the room and left. She took the Ninja and sped out of town.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alec sat on the ridge overlooking the first sector checkpoint that would lead into Seattle. Max was out snooping around to get a feel of the land, falling back on her Manticore training. Alec sat, talking to himself, 'Alec, we could have gone anywhere, why did you lead her to Seattle? Once there, she will remember Logan and she will again leave you.' Alec had felt closer to Max than ever before. Their travels together had been relaxed and friendly. She hadn't remembered much, but he felt the familiarity in Seattle would change all that, especially if they run into 'Logan.' 'Would she remember him? Would she want to be with him? Of course she would, Alec. She loves him; she always has and always will. Why would she want to be with me over him... he's... he's...'  
  
"Hey there soldier, are you sleeping or what?"  
  
"No, No... just watching the guard. Did you come up with a plan?"  
  
"Sure, if we scale this end of the ridge, we can jump over to the tree, shimmy down and we are inside. How about that?"  
  
"Good plan, these guys down there don't look like they are too active. Even if they see us, they can't catch us, and they probably won't even try."  
  
"OK, are you ready? Let's go."  
  
Together they made their way to the ridge. Alec led and Max followed. They inched their way over the ridge, slowly making their way to the tree. Alec jumped first, into the high branches of the tree. His footing was solid, but the tree waved with the increased weight and velocity of his jump. When Alec reinforced his footing, he signaled to Max. Max jumped, but was unable to secure the proper footing. She slipped a few branches, clinging to Alec's legs and holding his extended hand. This caused leaves, branches and some fruit to drop. Suddenly, an at-lunch guard resting under the tree looked up. Max and Alec remained still, only Alec's footing kept them from falling.  
  
"What's going on up there?... Stupid squirrels! Everyday you upset my lunch break. Go play somewhere else!"  
  
Alec and Max remained still while watching the guard pick up his lunch and return to duty. Slowly, Max lowered herself to find sure footing. Then she lowered herself to the ground. Once there, she lay in the high grass and signaled for Alec to descend. Slowly he inched down from the uppermost limbs of the tree. About halfway there, when trying to find his next footing, the branch he held snapped. Alec fell quickly to the ground, on top of Max, who was watching the roaming of the off duty guard. As quick as possible, Alec hid in the grass with Max, his arms around her, muting her astonishment. The guard stopped and turned. Max and Alec clung to each other hoping the length of the grass hid them. They watched the guard's movements, ready to spring up as soon as necessary. "Dam squirrels." Yelled the guard. Max and Alec watched him turn and return to the guard station.  
  
As soon as the guard was no longer a threat, Max and Alec rose and started to run, not stopping until they were well past the checkpoint. They ran into an old barn to make sure they were not spotted as they rested. Max stopped and looked at Alec, "What the hell did you think you were doing back there? You were supposed to know where the guards were! Did you want to get caught?"  
  
"Yeah right. He was sleeping under the tree 'you' picked to jump into. I was watching the guards at the station."  
  
"Don't lay this on me..."  
  
Alec looked at Max as she yelled at him. Her eyes were flashing, vibrant brown. Her muscles tense, her lips... 'Only one way to calm those lips,' he thought. Alec stepped closer to her and grasped the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. A needful kiss that was long overdue in Alec's opinion.  
  
Max, stunned at first by his actions, jerked hard against his hold on her. Their lips parted and their eyes locked. "We were made for each other, Max. Don't you feel the connection?" He leaned in, again taking her lips with his. This time the kiss was soft and gentle. Max melted into his embrace and returned the kiss. This time Alec moved away. Alec led her to a stall of hay and they both sat.  
  
Alec broke the extended silence. "Max, I am not going to rush you. We have been together a long time. Manticore did make us to be together... to be partners. But there is something more. I have loved you for a long time. I don't expect you to remember everything all at once, but I hope you will eventually remember the feelings you had for me." Alec continued to stroke her arms and her face while he talked. Keeping eye contact the whole time.  
  
"I do feel something for you, Alec. When you kissed me, it felt... good."  
  
"I won't rush you Max, I don't want to scare you away. You need to tell me when you are ready."  
  
Max reached out to touch his cheek. The beard that grew, from lack of shaving during their journey, was soft. Her touch brought heat to the surface of his skin. "There is so much I need to remember about us, about me. I don't know how long it will take. Alec, we have been together twenty days now. What I do know, you are kind and giving and a protector. From what you told me, it sounds like you risked your life to pull me out of that lab. There is nothing you can do that would scare me away."  
  
"But Max..."  
  
Max did not allow him to voice his rebuttal. She raised herself onto her knees and straddled his legs. Her hands held his head and her mouth covered his.  
  
Alec quickly joined with Max's movements. His arms wrapped around her and his hands moved down her back and caressed her buttocks, pulling her closer. Alec moved his tongue to part her lips and he entered her mouth. Max, spurred into action, parried her tongue with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist so she was sitting in his lap. Alex moved his hand up her waist to rest on her breasts. 'Perfect breasts.' He thought. 'They fit into my hands just so.' He lifted and removed her shirt. He took the first breast into his mouth and started to play with the already hardened nipples. Max moaned at this action. Her head lolled backwards and Alec laid her on her back. He knelt between her parted legs and continued to play with both breasts.  
  
Max's hands moved to remove Alec's shirt. Her hands touched each muscle, making them contract.  
  
"Max," Alec looked directly into her deep brown eyes. "Max, if you are going to ask me to stop... now is the time. I don't know if I can stop if we go any further."  
  
"Don't stop Alec." This was all the encouragement he needed. The remaining clothes were easily removed.  
  
'She is beautiful, her body is soft and curvy and responsive.' Alec thought as hands and tongue explored every inch of her exquisite body. She moans as his hands move from her breast to her abdomen, to her thighs and between her legs. "Let me in Max... spread your legs for me." Alec said lustily.  
  
Max complied with the order. His hands began to explore. She moaned deeper as he found the spot that would bring her to ecstasy. His fingers went further into her soft, warm depths. She was already wet and waiting for his insertion. He bent over to taste the sweet wetness. As his tongue explored, dipped and tickled her, Max suddenly felt trapped. Unable to reconcile this feeling to the man mounting her, she allowed the actions to continue. 'This man is caring and loving, he won't hurt me. He would not have started if I had not allowed it.'  
  
Alec moved atop Max. His eyes looked directly into her. As he hovered over her, Max looked at his expression and saw what she thought was triumph and power.  
  
Alec looked at her and hesitated. Her expression was not what he expected. She looked reticent and a bit fearful. He had given her a chance. He would not stop now. He thrust into her.  
  
Max responded to his thrusts and movements, hoping this would quicken the course of his actions. Alec took her movements to be evidence of her agreement to their coupling. His thrusts became fervent and powerful. His hands held Max in place so he would experience the greatest pleasure.  
  
Max looked at him. His actions were fierce and instinctive. She tried to move to increase her pleasure, but his hands clamped over her shoulders. His weight and force clamped her into place. His strength in this feral state precluded any resistance from her. She closed her eyes. With his climax she felt its stickiness inside and out. The volume of fluid filled her and seeped out, yet Alec's muscles continued to contract. Eventually he collapsed on top of Max, and lay seemingly unconscious.  
  
Max lay underneath him for quite some time. So much of this experience seemed familiar, but she could not 'see' the actual memory. She did know the feelings of being trapped and claimed, and having to acquiesce to a man's power. She reached into her memory. 'Were these feelings connected to Alec?' Somehow she doubted, 'but maybe. Maybe this is normal 'mating' at Manticore. Alec allowed me to choose to start this coupling and even gave me an out in the middle. He obviously cares for me. He...'  
  
Alec suddenly inhaled. Max broke out of her reverie to focus on the man on top of her. "Are you OK? Or do I need to start CPR?" Alec opened his eyes and pushed himself off.  
  
"Did I crush you? And please don't start CPR. Your lips on mine would start this over again and I am definitely not ready for that. Are you OK? You look almost sad."  
  
"No, not sad, just reflective. Lying with you, afterwards, I thought I remembered something, but then it was gone."  
  
"You remembered me?"  
  
"No... I mean only feelings, could have been you... or us... I don't know."  
  
"We could talk about it, if you want. I don't think I will be able to move much, for a while."  
  
Max looked at him; he was lounging in delightful numbness. This could not be the man that produced the memory, the feeling. But was she ready to talk about it? She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "As much as I would like to talk right now, I need to find a body of water. Between the hike, the tree, the hay and you, I am probably the dirtiest girl ever. I will be back."  
  
Max rose and felt Alec's eyes on her body. Before she left the barn, he called to her, "Max. You may be the dirtiest, but you are the most sexy and beautiful woman I have ever known."  
  
They exchanged smiles and Max left the barn. --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cindy stopped in the driveway and stepped off the bike. 'I followed the directions perfectly.' She rolled up the driveway to an old cabin that looked like it hadn't seen any activity for years. 'Maybe I turned east instead of west, or went through 2 lights instead of 3 or...'  
  
She felt the barrel of the gun held at her back and she froze. "Keep your hands where I can see them and take off the helmet." She followed the order and slowly turned.  
  
"Its me Logan, Max got me out."  
  
They stared at each other, and then embraced. "Cindy, I wasn't sure... I saw the bike, but... I am so glad you are safe, and made it here safe."  
  
"Calm down Logan. Did Max make it here yet?"  
  
"She's out? You know she's out?"  
  
"No, I don't know, but Manticore was destroyed. She has to be out... or..."  
  
"Cindy, come on in, tell me what you know and I will do the same. Anyway, Zachary will be awake for feeding soon. You need to meet him."  
  
Logan led her into the cabin. There was a distinct change from the shabby outside to the immaculately clean interior. "Been a little bit bored Logan? Or did you hire a cleaning service?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess, bored would be the answer. But, the place has to be clean for whenever Zachary decides to stay awake between feedings."  
  
"OK, OK, just pulling your leg there. It looks great. And babies do sleep a lot."  
  
They both sat on opposite ends of the couch. "Well, at least I understand the 'parents joke' now. You know the one, 'All they do is eat, sleep and p..."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. I get it. How's he doing?"  
  
"I guess I expected a little less sleep, since he takes after Max so much. Cindy he is beautiful, dark skin and eyes. When you hold him... its hard to explain. If he is upset, you can feel it, it's raw energy that builds up in your gut. Then... when he is happy, it's like the feeling you get when the skies open up blue after a long rainstorm. He is definitely Manticore."  
  
"Does he have a barcode?"  
  
"Yeah, he does. Max was hoping he wouldn't, but it showed up about two days after she left. Max will be able to read it, but maybe I will take him to the grocery store next time I go, so I know his designation."  
  
"Yeah, that's funny."  
  
"Cindy, tell me what you know about Manticore."  
  
Cindy and Logan talked. She gave him as much information as possible. "...They took her into custody as I was being chauffeured out of there. There were at least three guns pointed at her. She didn't look stunned at all, they took her away."  
  
"What kind of guns?"  
  
"The kind that kill you if you get too close!"  
  
"Yes, automatic, semi, hand gun, shot gun? What size? A lot of bullets or would they have to reload a lot?"  
  
"Logan, I don't know. They were automatic, but I don't know semi or not. They had cartridges for bullets and I did not think to ask how many bullets per cartridge. But does this matter? Manticore has been destroyed."  
  
"Yes, I heard on the radio. And I have searched the web for information and found none. I went to my hover drone files for pictures and also found none. There is a big cover up going on here. And if Max got out..."  
  
"What do you mean IF? Max got out. She caused it. She got me out, not harmed, not followed. She made that place blow up. She will be here, when she feels it is safe."  
  
Zachary cries in the background.  
  
"Well, there he is now. May I introduce you to Master Zachary Cale?"  
  
"I would be honored." They walk into Logan's bedroom.  
  
"Hey there Zachary. This is your Aunt Cindy. Now you will be able to keep her awake at night as well as me." Zachary smiled and giggled. Logan hands her the baby.  
  
"Oh, Logan he is beautiful. He is perfect." A feeling of warmth surrounds her and her knees go week. Seeing this, Logan quickly takes the baby from her.  
  
"You better start by sitting with him, until you are used to his emotions." While Cindy sat in the rocker, Logan changed Zachary and handed him back to her. I will be right back with the bottle.  
  
Cindy and Logan sat with Zachary, talking, while the baby fed. They talked about Manticore and their future. They agreed to stay in hiding for a year, not knowing if Manticore management was still operational, or looking for the baby. Although not verbally mentioned, each hoped Max would return to them soon. Each held secret doubts about that possibility. Both understood their responsibility to the babe, Zachary and accepted their foster parenthood. Each knew they could count on the other to get through this next year. 


	12. Dreams and Nightmares

Dreams and Nightmares  
  
One year since "Onto Seattle"  
  
Max is sitting on the balcony railing. It is early morning. Alec walks up behind her. His arms enclose her in an embrace from behind. His head rests on her shoulder and he places a kiss on her cheek. "Did you sleep at all last night, Max?"  
  
"Sure, a bit."  
  
"But my snoring woke you early?"  
  
"Yeah! Why did Manticore give some of us the ability to sleep and others not?"  
  
"Max, you have the ability to sleep, just like me. But we don't need as much sleep as others. I think you just don't relax enough to sleep longer."  
  
"And you easily relax?"  
  
"Sure, especially when I am lying next to you." He pulls her backward, into his arms. "You are so comfortable and your smell is intoxicating and your lips..." They kiss, long, slow and intense. He begins to undress her.  
  
"Alec, the neighbors..."  
  
"... are asleep. I want the first ray of sun to touch your skin. While I am touching it as well."  
  
Slowly they remove each other's clothes. Their bodies react to the cool morning air. Max's nipples harden and goose bumps cover her skin as Alec's warm hands and kisses are mixed with the cool morning dew. Alec leads Max to the cushion, which is the only piece of 'furniture' on this small balcony. He lays her down and spreads her legs. "Max, you are the only woman I have ever loved. You will always be mine." He enters her.  
  
His body feels wonderful and she moans her approval to his actions. He is definitely a great lover. The way he touches her, as if exploring new territory every time they make love. And his body. How he reacts to her every touch, even when they are not making love.  
  
After his climax, Max moves to push him off. "Don't move me Max, the sensation of your body against mine is tantalizing at this moment."  
  
"That may be, but it would be nice to take a breath in the next few minutes."  
  
Alec takes her in his arms and twists around until she is lying on top. "There you are, my sweet."  
  
Max felt her insides freeze and then turn over. She moves to get up, but Alec holds her down. "Please don't go; I let you breath."  
  
"Alec, let me up now, before..."  
  
He lets her up and Max runs to the bathroom, just in time to reach the toilet. She throws up. Alec is behind her. Are you OK, what happened?"  
  
Max was crying now. "What... Did I hurt you? Max talk to me."  
  
"I don't know... a memory... a word. You called me 'sweet'"  
  
"I don't understand. What is wrong with the word? What was the memory? Please Max, stop crying. Talk to me."  
  
She had been remembering things. Remembering more bits and pieces than real memories. Alec got a clean cloth and wetted it with warm water. Gently, he sat next to Max on the bathroom floor and surrounded her weeping body with his strong arms and legs. He used the cloth to wipe her face. All the while he is nestling and rocking, trying to calm her. "Max, talk to me, what do you remember?"  
  
There was quiet for some time. The only movement was the two bodies, united and rocking back and forth. When she finally spoke, her voice was weak. Alec had to strain to hear. "There was a table and lights. I was tied down. The director was there, then gone, but there was a man, dressed in white. I remember being cold and sticky. He was there, touching me. He mounted the table and removed his pants. I couldn't move, but he was able to part my legs. He raped me." She was quiet for a long time. "He called me 'sweet.'" She started crying again.  
  
"I am sorry Max. I didn't know, I mean I knew about the doctor, but not the nickname."  
  
"You knew? What else do you know, maybe if I remember, it won't haunt my dreams."  
  
"You want me to tell you about Dr. Dunham?" A chill ran up Max's spine at the mention of his name.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you have to promise to talk to me about your other nightmares, when you have them. They are probably more memories trying to get out."  
  
"I promise."  
  
They talked for some time. Alec told her what he knew about her encounters with Dr. Dunham. He left out the insemination part of the story. She had miscarried, why bring up that hurt if he didn't have to. He finished the story with the doctor's death, along with the director, in the basement of the exploded medical building. Alec felt Max's tension release with the knowledge of the doctor's death.  
  
"You know Max, if we don't get up and get dressed, we will be late for work."  
  
"You are right. We can't lounge around naked in each others arms all day."  
  
"As much as I would like that... No."  
  
Alec took her chin in his hands and moved her head to see her face. Her brown eyes were wet and sad. He kissed her cheeks, her nose and then her lips. "I will help you through this Max. I love you." Quietly they got up, dressed and left for work. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Cindy walked out of her bedroom to find Logan and Zachary at the dining table. "Good morning little one. How are we doing this morning?" Cindy bends down to rub her nose to Zachary's. The toddler reaches up and touches her face. "Ahh! I see we are eating biscuits with jelly today." She wipes her face and licks her fingers, "Strawberry jelly if my taste buds are working right." Zachary smiles and giggles and Cindy smiles at him and touches his nose again.  
  
"Coffee's made if you are ready."  
  
"Thanks, and thanks for letting me sleep in this morning."  
  
"Well, we didn't finish unpacking till late last night. It feels good to be back, finally. Is your room OK?"  
  
"Yes, Logan. Its great. What's next on the list?"  
  
"Well, we are going to have to set up a room for Zachary. At the rate he is growing, he will be out of the crib in six months. He already can climb out of the crib anyway. We have to go shopping. Set up some provisions. I'd like to get some of my computer equipment operating again."  
  
"And, I am going to find a job. I have a few leads from the paper, so I will go there and then I will do the shopping on my way back. We can figure out Zach's room this afternoon."  
  
"Sounds great. Then I guess I will clean up this jelly-smeared baby and take him for a walk. I would like to get a feel of the neighborhood. It's been a while." ______________________________________________________________  
  
One month later.  
  
Nighttime - Logan is sitting in his chair at the balcony window of his apartment. There is a wine bottle open and one glass poured. A second glass remains empty. Cindy enters the room from her bedroom.  
  
"Hey Logan, I will be leaving now."  
  
Logan turns, "Have a good time."  
  
Cindy spies the wine and glasses. "You know, I will stay if you want me to. I mean, no big deal, I was just going to Crash."  
  
"No... you go... have fun... I have work to do... you know."  
  
"Logan, you are allowed to have fun too. You should go to Crash. I will stay home tonight. You used to go all the time."  
  
"I used to go... to see Max. She went all the time." Logan moves back to the window.  
  
"Logan..."  
  
"Go Cindy, have fun. Yes, I miss Max, but I see her every time I look at Zachary. I have a reason to go on, every day now. He will grow and learn, just like she wanted."  
  
"OK, but if you need anything, I have my cell."  
  
"OK. Have a great time."  
  
"Bye." Cindy leaves.  
  
Logan picks up his wine glass. He takes a sip and moves to the window again. "Are you out there? Can you hear me? I have a bottle of wine here, for us. It's our anniversary... five years... From the first time we met. Five years, it seems like yesterday." The apartment is silent and motionless for sometime, until Zachary toddles into the living room. Logan does not see him until Zachary touches him on the arm. Logan is jolted out of his memories.  
  
"Zach, what is wrong, what happened?"  
  
"Dada... bad sleep." Logan lifts Zachary into the chair. Zachary snuggles down into Logan's lap.  
  
"You had a bad dream, little guy?"  
  
"Bad sleep... dada sad."  
  
"No, I am not sad, Zach. Just wallowing a while."  
  
"Tell story dada."  
  
"Zach, it's late. You need to be in bed."  
  
"Bad sleep... dada tell story." Zachary looked up and met Logan's eyes.  
  
"You know I was never able to tell you mother 'No.' There's something about your eyes... OK a story." Zachary snuggled back down into Logan's lap. Logan gently rocked and caressed Zachary throughout the story.  
  
"Once upon a time... there was a beautiful thief and a reporter. The reporter believed in sharing the truth with the world. The company he worked for didn't allow that, so he set off on his own. He investigated stories about abuse and corruption in the government. He issued his stories so that all the people would know the truth. He was strong and independent. No one could hurt him. Or so he thought. Until the day the beautiful thief showed up at his door. She was delivering a package, her day job. She was beautiful, with dark smooth skin, large brown eyes, deep pools that pulled the reporter into their depths. But, professional that they were, the payment was made, the thief left and the reporter moved onto his next big story. Until they met again. That night, almost midnight, the thief returned to the reporter's home. She entered quietly and went about her business, her night job. All went smoothly until she saw the statue of the ancient god, half cat and half woman. She was intrigued, picked it up and reviewed it. She was startled by the voice of the reporter. 'Excellent choice, that statue is quite an expensive piece. What is your name?' Again their eyes made contact. The thief was cool. She was not used to being caught, mid-swipe. She said 'I'm Max.' Then she ran out and got away. The reporter knew he had to find her. He knew she was special. He found her at her day job and made a deal. 'You work for me and I will help you find your lost brothers and sisters.' She agreed and the reporter was happy to have her in his life..."  
  
Logan looked at the sleeping child. He moved his chair to Zachary's bedroom and started to move the boy into his bed. Zachary awoke with the movement.  
  
"Dada, bad sleep... be with you."  
  
"No, Zachary, you have to sleep in your own bed."  
  
"Please dada, good sleep with you."  
  
Again, Logan thought, how could he ever say no. Even though all the books advised otherwise, he took the boy into his own bed and tucked him in. Knowing that he needed no more wine, he readied himself and slid into the bed across from the sleeping boy. "Max, thank you for giving him to me. He is a blessing and I hope I am able to give him what he needs." Logan settled onto his pillow and easily fell asleep. _____________________________________________________________  
  
The dream began. Logan was sitting on his bed, in his room. Five-year-old Zachary was standing in front of him.  
  
"Daddy, mommy is here."  
  
Logan knew this was a dream. He knew Zachary's ability. He knew that Zachary was picking up on Logan's emotions, morose over the missed anniversary. "No Zach. Mommy is gone. She is not here. But we can remember her, I can tell you stories, I can..."  
  
"Daddy, mommy is here, in Seattle."  
  
"Why would she be in Seattle and not come to see us?"  
  
"She doesn't remember us, yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They hurt her, I can fix it. If she is ready."  
  
"Zachary..."  
  
"Let me show you." Zachary took Logan's hand. Together they walked through the apartment and out the door. Logan remained quiet throughout the trip. The feeling of the dream was uncanny. He was walking without the brace. Zachary led him through the streets of Seattle; over the same general route they took on their daily walk.  
  
"I felt her presence yesterday. Over here."  
  
They stood outside a building under construction. "She is up there."  
  
"It's nighttime Zachary, there is nobody..."  
  
"Mommy is up there, come with me." Zachary easily found the freight elevator and led Logan into it. The elevator moved up the high-rise building. When it stopped, Zachary led Logan out onto the steel girders under construction. Zachary stopped and looked around. "Over there," he pointed.  
  
There was one construction worker, busily welding, and not looking in their direction. The noise from the welder easily covered their approach. Logan watched the welder. Rather slight in stature, not your normal burly construction worker. The welding stopped and she stood, removed her mask and welding jacket. Her hair, ebony black in color, was short. She still was not aware of their presence.  
  
Logan spoke her name. "Max?" She turned, stunned by their presence and stared at both of them. "Max!" Logan took a step toward her. More startled, Max stepped back, then disappeared.  
  
"No! Max! Where did she go?"  
  
"She woke up. You should too."  
  
Logan jerked awake. Zachary lay bundled next to him, clinging to his arm. He slowly awoke and looked at Logan's confused stare. "Dada bed... good sleep... Love you." He turned over and returned to his restful state. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Max jerked awake and immediately got out of the bed. 'What was that? It was so real. They must be people I knew, from my past. I will wake Alec and... no... he didn't know me in Seattle, just at Manticore. He won't know that man or boy. It was so real; I could have reached out and touched them. I can still smell the solder; I was at work, the sector 8 job. Maybe, if I go, they will know..." Max hurriedly dressed.  
  
Alec awoke to her noise. "What's going on Max?"  
  
"I've gotta get to the work site, the one in sector 8. See you there."  
  
She left him lying in bed. "Max, its only 4 a.m., Max!"  
  
Max literally ran to the worksite. Constantly berating herself, "Max, it was only a dream. There is no man... he won't be here..." And then, defending herself. "It was so real. I know these people. That little boy, obviously knew me. The man called me by my name. He looked at me... those eyes... so wonderfully blue, like the clear sky on a cool morning. They sparkled at me. I should know them." The site was closed and locked. Max combed the area outside the gate. No evidence of entry. She scaled the gate. 'Maybe they are Manticore, like me.' Quickly Max made her way to the area of her dream encounter. Looking everywhere for any sign that would tell her the dream really happened. Looking for someone who was looking for her. ________________________________________________________________  
  
He found her precariously sitting on the edge of a girder in the uppermost section of the building. He approached her, making noise so as not to startle her. Without turning she spoke, "Go away Alec, no one is here and they won't be for another hour."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I needed to get out of the apartment. I wanted to watch the sun rise over Seattle."  
  
"Did you have another nightmare? You said you would talk to me about them."  
  
"No nightmare last night. I just woke up and couldn't sleep."  
  
"You seemed... excited." Alec made his way to the end of the girder. He sat, straddling the iron between his legs and inched his way closer to Max.  
  
"No, just awake. You may have confused 'awake' with 'excited,' being that you were asleep."  
  
"I am awake now."  
  
"So, do I look excited now?" Max turned to face him. Although she hadn't been crying, there were misty tears in her eyes, which caused the brown to look black.  
  
"No, not excited, why are you sad?" Alec inched his way closer still. He swung his legs over hers and pulled her close.  
  
"I'm not..." Alec gave her a sneer, "OK, OK. I had a dream... its stupid..." Alec eyed her again. "OK, there was someone here... in my dream... that looked familiar. I... stupidly thought that person would still be here. Yes, maybe I need therapy." She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"No, I don't think you need therapy. But I do think you need me." He lifted her chin and looked onto her eyes. He closed each eye with a kiss, and then found her mouth. The kiss was deep and sensual. His arms moved to remove her t-shirt, and to caress her breasts. Max kept her eyes closed. In her mind she saw the deep blue eyes of her dream. He was kissing and caressing her. His hands moved expertly over her body. Each touch sent shivers through her. The kiss deepened with the addition of her lover's tongue. It explored the mysteries inside and became excited as it met and dueled with Max's tongue. His hand on her back moved to her stomach and felt for the snap on her pants. Opening them, his hand moved inside and between her legs. Max moaned in pleasure and shifted to allow him easier access. His fingers found the soft tissue between her legs. Lightly, her lover began to tickle her in her soft spot. Max felt her body tingle and demanded more. She directed her lover's hand deeper. The movements inside of her, up and down, in and out, brought her closer and closer to ecstasy. Suddenly, the man moved off of her and stood up. "Come on Max, I need you too. Let's move to a safer spot." Her lover lifted her. Max kept her eyes closed as she snuggled into the warmth of his body. He carried her into the building, and set her down. He proceeded to undress and then remove her pants. "Are you still with me Max?"  
  
"Oh yes, please, I want more."  
  
"I'll give you what you want Max."  
  
Her lover parted her legs and lifted her buttocks. Max felt the sensation of his tongue inside her. She felt the ecstasy building closer and closer to the surface as his tongue played with her soft tissue. Max pulled at him to enter her. She was ready to explode and wanted him inside. Her lover readily agreed and entered her. His strong thrusts brought her to climax and she screamed, "OH, Logan."  
  
At this same time, her lover reached his climax. This extended her pleasure and Max continued to moan and writhe in tempo with his secretions.  
  
Alec moved over her. He removed himself from her and lowered his body next to hers. "Open you eyes Max. Look at me."  
  
"Wow, that was wonderful." Max opened her eyes and saw Alec, not the icy blue she saw in her dreams. She was startled, but quickly recovered. "You were wonderful."  
  
"Yes, thanks." He covered her mouth with his and, quite possessively, took his kiss. "I will always love you Max, we were made for each other."  
  
"I love you too, Alec. You are my protector and..." Alec stood.  
  
"You should get dressed now; the foreman will be arriving soon and we have to get out of here before he comes." Alec gave Max her clothes and was quickly dressed.  
  
Quietly, they made their way out of the building. Max and Alec were assigned to work different sections of the building. Max looked for Alec at lunch break, but couldn't find him. She sat alone and thought about that morning. She knew she had been with Alec, but her mind's eye saw another. Deep blue, sparkling eyes... blondish brown hair... short hair... Who was he? How could she find him? _______________________________________________________________  
  
At lunchtime, Alec quickly left the construction zone. He did not want to encounter Max yet. 'What should I do? Now she is dreaming of him. How could she call for him during sex? I am her lover, not Logan Cale. I am the one she wants and needs. She has no ties to him. He is her past. I am her future. I will not let her... I love her. How can she do this?' Alec continued to walk and scheme and plan for their encounter tonight. ______________________________________________________________  
  
Cindy, Logan and Zachary were eating dinner.  
  
"Cin din... bee pease."  
  
"Certainly Zachary, here are more beans. They are very good, Logan... Logan?"  
  
"Hmm... yes?" Logan broke out of his fugue.  
  
"I said the beans are good. Zach loves them."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"You have been awfully quiet today."  
  
"Yeah, probably a bit hung over from the wine last night."  
  
"OK... you know Logan, when I came home last night I put away a practically full bottle of wine, maybe one glass poured. Then I found the glass, half full, only a few sips missing. I don't think a sip or two of wine will give you a hang over... Did something happen last night?"  
  
"Zach had a bad dream."  
  
"Oh, that's why I found him in your bed... Did you dream them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was the dream about?"  
  
Zachary answers, "Mommy here." He smiles playfully as Cindy sits, clearly taken aback.  
  
"Max..."  
  
Logan told her about the dream, describing the detail and the emotions involved. "Max... in Seattle? No way, Logan. If she were here, why would she not be here?"  
  
"I asked that too. Zachary told me that Manticore 'hurt' her. That she doesn't remember us. That would be consistent with their reorientation program. Get rid of all the recent memories and keep the old ones."  
  
"Do you think that she is still working for Manticore? If we try to find her, will she take Zach to them?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know if I want to find out. I have been on the computer all day trying to find out if Manticore is still operating. There's nothing there. It is either defunct or so deep in hiding, the politicians don't know about it."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know... God knows I want to find her. But how can I risk... our lives... his freedom?"  
  
"What if we keep Zach away from her? We could find her and see where it leads before introducing Zach."  
  
"In the dream, Zach told me that he sensed her presence. That is how he found her. I wonder if that is an X7 thing or a Manticore mommy/baby thing? Max may already know about him." _______________________________________________________________  
  
Max took her time and clocked out for the day. She looked around, but did not see Alec. She saw a co-worker, ran up to him to walk with him and asked, "Hey, Dave. You were working with Alec today, is he still around?"  
  
"No Max, he took off rather quickly, but he said to tell you to meet him at the apartment."  
  
"I haven't seen him all day, did he seem OK?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe a bit broody today. But that's not unusual when he is separated from you for more than an hour. Are you guys fighting?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Well, if I know Alec and if I were you, you should go home and put on something sexy and knock his socks off. That always brings a guy around. If that doesn't work, bring him to the bar. We're going to be checking out this one tonight, ever been?"  
  
Max looked at the sign. A feeling in the pit of her stomach twisted and turned over. "No, I don't think so. Will you be there late?"  
  
"Probably, we usually are on a Saturday night. See you."  
  
"Yeah, bye." Max continued to stare at the sign while Dave entered the bar, CRASH. Dismissing the feeling, she went home. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Max entered the apartment. "Alec, I am home. Are you here?"  
  
"In here Max."  
  
He sounded OK. Max walked to the kitchen. "Dinner is ready Max. I took off a bit early today to fix it. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Wow, yes. Smells great. Why? I mean... what did I do to score a dinner? I will try to do it more often."  
  
"Nothing you did, but we have to talk and I thought a nice dinner at home would be best." They both sat at the table and Alec served.  
  
"Well Alec, what is the topic of this conversation?"  
  
"Actually, the topic is Seattle." Alec paused. Max gave him an expectant look. "I have heard some information about Manticore. It seems the military wants its soldiers back and they have scouts out looking for barcodes. I think we need to leave Seattle, and maybe the US. We could go to Canada or Mexico."  
  
"You want to take off? We have friends here, good jobs, and a nice apartment. How can we just take off?"  
  
"Its better to leave than get sent back to Manticore. Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"But what?" Alec stared at her. Would she reveal her knowledge of Logan? Would she tell him that she found her ex-lover?  
  
"I haven't heard of any scouts, and I am pretty good at picking up on tails. We have been in Seattle a year and a half. There has been no peep from Manticore."  
  
"Well, I have been in contact with a few of my original squad. They are in cities closer to Manticore and they said the scouts are starting to fan out, but mainly in larger cities. They won't go into Canada, at least not yet, but we need to really think hard about picking up and moving. I was thinking south. We could move down through Oregon and California and into Mexico."  
  
"I don't know Alec, I like it here. It's comfortable."  
  
"You get too comfortable and you get sloppy."  
  
"How long have you been following this?"  
  
"A couple of days. Max this is something we have to do. Whether we like it or not."  
  
"Give me a few days Alec. I know you are probably right, I just need it to sink in."  
  
"I will give you a week Max, that's it. And stay on your toes when you are out. Maybe we should stick together out there? Max... I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Look Alec, if someone is watching us, it would look suspicious if we go out of the way to change our routine. We need to act normal."  
  
"I agree. Just be careful."  
  
They ate a while in silence. Alec was trying to determine if his story got through. 'Did she already remember Logan? My next revelation will be the kicker. But, it will only work if she does not fully remember him."  
  
"Max, there is one other thing."  
  
"Oh?" Max looked at him curiously.  
  
"One of the scouts they have dispatched to Seattle. I have heard of him before. He is particularly ruthless. If you hear of him you need to get away at all cost. Do you understand?"  
  
"Sure, what's the name?"  
  
"Logan Cale. He is the one."  
  
"Stay away from Logan Cale. OK Alec. I trust you."  
  
They continued to eat in silence. Each lost in individual thoughts. Max thinking about how to find the blue-eyed man of her dreams in just under a week and Alec hoping his plan to keep them apart would work. 


	13. To Find Love

Finding Love  
  
Max sat in the corner of the bar, watching the game of pool. Alec enjoyed the game, prolonging it as much as possible, even losing from time to time to give his opponent a sense of victory, until the big money was on the table. 'Maybe I should sneak out. I really don't want to be here. I need to walk around the area to see if I can sense 'his' presence. I wish I knew more about him than I do, at least his name. Friday is fast approaching and I haven't dreamt of him again. But, so far, there hasn't been a chance to roam the city. Alec has been quite attentive this past week, since he heard about the Manticore threat. The scout out here looking for us, 'Logan Cale.' The name does sound familiar. Probably someone I knew from Manticore but can not remember.'  
  
"Hey there, Max."  
  
"What? Yeah, did you win?"  
  
"No, not this time. Could you fill up the pitcher for us?" He walked to her and looked in her eyes and kissed her. "You feeling OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's the empty pitcher?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cindy hadn't planned on going out tonight. Logan had been emotionally upset lately. 'Maybe that's why I feel I have to get out tonight, to see the gang.' She opened the door and started to descend the steps. As always, she stands on the landing to survey the area. 'I wonder who's here tonight? Who can I...'  
  
Cindy stares. In the back of the bar, by the pool tables, it's Max, shorter hair, but its Max. Cindy starts to walk in her direction, until she sees 'him.' He walks over to her and puts his hands on her. They talk and he kisses her. 'How can she...?' Cindy backs up against the wall. 'How can she...?' Slowly she makes her way up the stairs. Upon exiting the bar, she runs back to the apartment.  
  
Logan hears the door open and slam shut. He moves away from the computer. "Cindy, Zachary is asleep, you know better than..." He sees her, panting, her back up against the door she just slammed shut. Her eyes are wild. "What is wrong?"  
  
"I saw her... I saw Max... She's at Crash... I saw her..."  
  
"Cindy calm down. Sit down. Did you talk to her? To Max?"  
  
"No, Logan she is one of them... She is Manticore."  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"He was with her, the other transgenic."  
  
"Who? Cindy, calm down and start from the beginning."  
  
There was a pause, Cindy sat on the couch and breathed deeply before relating the story. Logan let her finish before asking any questions.  
  
"I walked into Crash and saw her by the pool tables. She was with another transgenic. I got scared and came back here."  
  
"She was just sitting there... or playing pool?"  
  
"She was sitting, he was playing pool."  
  
"How do you know they were together?"  
  
"He walked over to her, put his arm around her and kissed her."  
  
"...Ah... a 'brotherly' sort of kiss on the cheek?"  
  
"No way. A full on the mouth, lets get a room type kiss... oh... sorry Logan... Not a brotherly kiss."  
  
"So... um... how do you know he was Manticore? You see a barcode?"  
  
"No... he was the one... he..." She starts to cry. Logan holds her hand and is patient for her to calm. Quietly, she continues. "He is the one that escorted me to Manticore, when they wanted to bring Max back."  
  
Logan took in the information. "Logan, she is with that other transgenic... with him... They can't be up to any good. He has to be after Zachary."  
  
Logan took her hand. "Cindy, they were in a bar playing pool, that doesn't sound like part of an action plan to find and retrieve a baby."  
  
"But he is the one that kidnapped me."  
  
"Cindy, he was following orders at the time. He was Manticore, 'at the time.' That doesn't mean he is working for them now."  
  
"That may be true, but it sure is disheartening to see her with him."  
  
"I agree. Did you try to talk to her or make eye contact?"  
  
"No, I got out of there."  
  
"OK. Here's what we will do. You stay here. I will go see if I can talk to her."  
  
"Don't tell her about Zach."  
  
"Not until I know for sure."  
  
Logan changed into his brace, and left for 'Crash.' He entered, and following Cindy's description. He looked, and saw her in the corner.  
  
'I should just go... I don't want to be here. I can handle myself with anyone that Manticore might send, even this 'Logan Cale' that Alec is all worried about. I should...' She looked up and saw him standing at the door. She saw those eyes... Staring at her. She saw those deep blue, sparkling eyes from her dream. They came to her, here in this bar. He was looking at her too. He must know her. He made a movement that meant to join him at the bar. She rose to follow him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Alec, get off my case. I will be in the ladies room. You want to follow me in there too? You forget, I know how to handle myself."  
  
Max walked away.  
  
"Come on Alec, your turn." Alec turned back to the game.  
  
Max walked past the bar in the direction of the rest rooms, keeping her sensors on Alec. When he returned to the game, Max doubled back to the bar. There he was, standing there. 'Be cool Max, you really don't know who he is.' She slid up to the bar, next too him. She was careful not to touch him, if he were psy-ops, he could use a touch to his advantage.  
  
"You want a drink?"  
  
His voice was clear and smooth, a lot calmer than she felt. "No, thanks. Just want to talk."  
  
"Want to talk here or outside where it is quieter?"  
  
"Yes, outside. I will meet you outside... 5 minutes."  
  
Logan left her at the bar, a bit curious about their encounter. 'I am obviously familiar to her, but she does not want to be seen with me in public. That's not very good for the old self-image, Logan. Or, she doesn't want her partner to see me with her. But that still doesn't tell me whose side she is on.'  
  
Max strolled back to Alec. The game seemed to be pretty intense at the moment. There was a moderate amount of money on the table. "Hey Alec, I am going to take off. I'll meet you at home."  
  
"I can't leave now Max, I am down about $200. I need to..."  
  
"Don't worry, like I said, I can take care of myself." She walked away and felt his eyes on her. At the stairway she turned. He was back at the table taking his turn. She slipped out.  
  
She looked around for him; 'he was another dream,' was the fleeting thought until he called out.  
  
"Max, over here." She turned and followed his voice.  
  
'He is real; the blue eyes, sandy hair, glasses, all real.' Something inside made her want to kiss him, but she thought better not. They stared at each other for a while until Max spoke. "Not here either... Let's walk a bit. There is a park up and around the corner, we could sit and talk."  
  
"OK" was all Logan could say before she took off. Logan did his best to keep up with her tempo. After a mile he finally spoke up. "Hey Max, slow down. Not everyone has the speed of an X5."  
  
She turned around, waiting for him to catch up. 'There is no one following us, at least.' "How do you know about X5?"  
  
"I have been following Manticore's antics for around five years now."  
  
"You are working for them?"  
  
"Who, Manticore?"  
  
"Yes, who the hell do you think were talking about?" Max took Logan by the collar and pinned him to the wall. 'OK Max, the man is not Manticore. His responses are slow and he has no strength, and his legs...' She slowly releases him. Quieter, she says, "What's wrong with your legs?"  
  
Max's emotional swing messed up Logan. From 'psycho-girl' one minute to considerate the next. Logan straightened his shirt. "Can we start over?"  
  
"We could do this backwards. I will tell you who I thought you were and you can tell me the same." Then to herself, 'that way I can find out what he knows about me.'  
  
Logan thought, 'that's a good way not to reveal too much.' "OK, I will go first. You are Max. I have known you for five years. We are... ah... friends. I know about Manticore, I know you are X5 and I don't know why you don't remember me, or if you don't remember, why you are back in Seattle."  
  
Max listened to him. 'He knew me; he has known me for five years. I have a friend. Could this be the friend that was kidnapped that Alec told me about once?'  
  
"OK, my turn. I had two thoughts originally. One, that you were Manticore, probably psy-ops. I have since dismissed that theory. You have no barcode and you are weak. My second theory seems closer. I was hoping you knew me before I returned to Manticore. Someone who could help me with my memory."  
  
"How did you recognize me in the bar if you don't know me?"  
  
"You were in a dream. I don't normally sleep, but you and a small boy were in my dream, looking for me. What's wrong with your legs."  
  
"What? Oh... just after we first met, I was shot and the bullet lodged in my spine. I wear a special brace so I can walk. What happened to you? Why can't you remember?"  
  
"Its mostly blurry. I can tell you for sure only what I have been told. I awoke in the foothills around Manticore property to find it destroyed. I have had nightmares from time to time that I think are memories, but they are really only bits and pieces of a memory. Alec has really gotten me through this. He is the one that suggested we come to Seattle..."  
  
"He is the other X5 you were with?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know him too?"  
  
"I don't, but another friend of mine does."  
  
"I am afraid that we will not be here very much longer. Alec thinks we are being tracked. He has had contact with others in his squad and they have told him that Manticore has sent out scouts to the bigger cities. That's why I wanted to find you, but really didn't think I could..."  
  
"Why not, from what I remember, you're an excellent tracker."  
  
"Normally, but I wasn't sure you were real. I saw you in a dream, but not for very long. When you called to me... When you said my name, I woke up. I have tried to sleep every night since, but... no dreams. When I saw you at Crash, and you obviously knew me... well... I took a chance. Um... I still don't know your name."  
  
"I guess you took quite a chance then, coming out here, alone, with me, not knowing who I was."  
  
"I can pretty much take care of myself."  
  
"Yes, I am sure of that. Nonetheless, my name is Logan Cale." Logan holds out his hand to shake hers in greeting. Max looks at him and backs away.  
  
"Logan Cale? You are Logan Cale?"  
  
"Yes, Max... What is wrong?"  
  
"Alec told me. You are Manticore's tracker. You are... Logan Cale."  
  
"I do not work for Manticore."  
  
"How did you get into my dreams?"  
  
"Well that is a little bit hard to understand... but I am not..."  
  
"Max backs up more. "Get away from me. I will not go back there." She turns and runs.  
  
Logan yells and tries to run after her. "Max, No... you don't understand. Its not true." Then, realizing the futility of his actions, stops yelling. 'She said his name was Alec. He is the key. He lied to her. I have to ask him why.'  
  
Max ran, knowing this man could not catch up to her. 'I already determined he is not Manticore. There is no way. He didn't have any communication equipment on hand. He's not calling for backup.' Max hid in the shadows and watched for the man. When she determined that Logan was not following her. She decided to follow him. She caught up to him on his way back to the bar and she hid from his view.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Logan entered Crash. It was quite easy to pick out Alec at the pool table. 'He is the young, confident, athletic and handsome one that holds Max's heart in his hand.' The fact that he did little to hide his barcode made the identification that much easier. Logan walked over to the table.  
  
"Are you Alec?"  
  
"Yeah, who's asking?"  
  
"I think we need to talk outside."  
  
Alec moved into an offensive stance. "I said who's asking?"  
  
Logan did his best to stand his ground, knowing of course, that Alec could crush his skull without much effort at almost any time. "My name is Logan Cale." At this information Logan watched Alec's demeanor change, if only for a moment. "Like I said, we need to talk outside."  
  
Alec looked around the room. "Where's Max?" He took Logan by the neck and for the second time this evening, Logan was pushed up against a wall. "Where is Max?" Alec yelled.  
  
"She went home about an hour ago, Alec." A buddy supplied. The bar manager walked up. "Look guys, there will be no fighting in here today. I will call the cops if you don't take this outside.  
  
Alec released Logan's neck and took him by the shirt. "Outside Cale." Alec ordered.  
  
Logan, straightening up, said quietly, "Didn't I suggest that in the first place?"  
  
Alec followed him out. Logan stepped out into the night air already a crowd had gathered. He realized, too late, that Alec was directly behind him.  
  
Alec pushed Logan into the parking lot. Logan's footing slipped and he went down hard onto the blacktop. "I said where is Max?"  
  
Logan looked at him, carefully covering his fear. Slowly returning to his feet. "She ran off after I told her my name. If you hadn't lied to her I would know where she was."  
  
"I will lie to her again and again to keep her away from you. She is mine now." Alec hit Logan. Logan fell backward, this time tasting blood on his lip.  
  
Logan stood again. "You can not lie to her. She will find out the truth. She will find out that I will not hurt her."  
  
"I will not give her a chance to find out." Alec punched Logan in the stomach. Logan doubled over, but Alec held him up. Alec swung his arm back to strike again. Before he made contact to Logan again, his legs were swept out from under him, from behind.  
  
Alec dropped Logan, swung around and jumped up to face this new attacker. "Max, what are you doing?"  
  
"Stopping you from hurting him more."  
  
"Max, this is Logan Cale, he is here to take us back."  
  
"This man is not Manticore. You lied to me."  
  
"You are with me Max. We were made for each other. I will not allow you to leave me. I will keep you away from him, even if I have to kill him."  
  
"Alec, you do not have any say over my life, or his. I will not allow you to hurt him any more." Max moved to stand between the fallen Logan and Alec the aggressor. "Go home Alec, calm down and we will talk later."  
  
"Max, I did this for you."  
  
"Alec, I don't need a babysitter. I told you that before we left. You are doing this for you. Now go away, before you get us in trouble."  
  
Alec left and Max went over to Logan. She knelt at his side and placed her hands on his body, arms and legs. "You are bleeding. Should I take you to a doctor? I don't feel any broken ribs or bones."  
  
"No, I just need to get home."  
  
"I will help you." Max lifted Logan and put his arm around her neck. Tentatively he stepped. Although he ached with each step, he found himself smiling as he instructed Max on how to take him home. -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Max helped Logan into the Lobby of his apartment and pushed the button on the elevator. When the doors opened Max helped Logan inside.  
  
"Here Max, you need to use the key." Max inserted the key and pressed a button. Realizing she had not been told which button to press, she looked at Logan. "Well, you have been here before," he said.  
  
The door opened and Max helped Logan to the apartment door opened it and led him inside, placing him on the couch. "Where are the alcohol and the bandages? I will get..."  
  
"Logan what happened?" Max saw her enter the room and immediately backed away from Logan. "Logan you are hurt. Are you OK?"  
  
"Cindy, I will be fine." Cindy looked up at Max, who was almost to the door.  
  
"Did she hurt you?" Max could feel the obvious fear this woman had toward her.  
  
"No, she did not hurt me. Cindy get the alcohol and some bandages."  
  
"Then he did, the other X5." Cindy stared directly at Max. Max had backed up to the door.  
  
She spoke to the girl. "Yes, that was Alec. I will deal with him... We won't... harm you." Max felt her knees weaken. She leaned against the door to keep from falling. She felt scared and alone and these feelings filled her mind. She looked at the girl again. "I think you better check on your baby. He is crying for his mommy." Max quickly opened the door and left the apartment, using the stairwell instead of waiting for the elevator.  
  
Logan and Cindy stood, astonished and watched her leave. Logan called out, "Max, don't go... Max."  
  
Zachary started to cry. "Mommy, mommy..."  
  
Cindy rushes to him and carries him out of his room. "Logan, I didn't mean to scare her off."  
  
"I don't think you did. I think she felt Zachary and didn't understand. She will be back." Then to himself, 'I hope.' -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He found her, in her 'thinking spot.' The Space Needle was an excellent place for an X5. The din from the city was far below and an X5 could see everything. Up here, he felt humbled by the expanse of the world. This was the only place he felt humble. His training did not allow those feelings. But Max had taught him otherwise. Now, he must swallow the pride he'd been encouraged to use for 26 years, to speak to this angel.  
  
"Alec, you lied to me, why?"  
  
She spoke first. Her voice, full of the disappointment he felt inside. "I loved you Max, I do love you, I don't want you to leave me. I had to protect you."  
  
Max stood and faced Alec. "Protect me? From whom? Logan or myself... How many times did I tell you? I don't want to be babysat and I don't need protection. Why could you never understand that?"  
  
"Because I love you. You don't understand. I fell in love with you the day you were placed in our barracks. Everyone else thought of you as the returned traitor. I saw your spirit and courage and I fell in love with that. You taught me things that Manticore never could."  
  
"What else did you lie about?"  
  
"Nothing, just Logan. I thought if I kept you away from him, you would always stay with me. Every time you returned, you would talk about his strength and dedication. The more you remembered about him, the further you got from me."  
  
Both were quiet, emotionally drained and searching for a kind word.  
  
"Max, I know you are upset with me. Words will not change that. I am sorry I lied and I am sorry I hurt your friend, but I am not sorry for loving you. I will always love you. But, I will let you go. I talked to Anya, one of the team leaders at Manticore. She is in Los Angeles and I will go visit her for a while. The apartment is yours, Max. Keep it, sell it, whatever you want. Please Max, what ever else you do, know that you can call if you need me. Be careful with Logan. Outsiders wear their heart on their sleeve and he could easily hurt you Max."  
  
"Thank you Alec, I need some time by myself to straighten things out. As for Logan, he has already moved on. He has a wife and a child. He doesn't want me around."  
  
"I don't know about a wife or a kid, Max, but the man I met tonight is 100% in love with you. He stood up to an X5 and wouldn't back down."  
  
"I met the girl. Pretty, a bit taller than me."  
  
"What was her name Max?"  
  
"Cindy."  
  
"Max, that was the girl you were rooming with. She was taken to Manticore to get you to return."  
  
"But the baby..."  
  
"Max, put your mind at ease, stake out the place. Find out what is going on before you give up. Use your Manticore given talents."  
  
"Thanks Alec."  
  
"Well, I will be leaving now. Max... call me... someday... when you think you can forgive me."  
  
Max walks over to Alec, kisses him on the cheek. "I will miss you Alec." She touches his cheek and he turns and leaves. ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Max sat near the skylight overlooking the balcony of Logan's apartment. She found Logan sitting in a wheel chair, holding the baby, telling him a story.  
  
"...So the reporter and the beautiful thief ran away together to protect the baby. The beautiful thief knew that she had to leave, to rescue her friend, so she returned to the evil workshop. The reporter was sad, but he knew she had to go, to protect the baby and retrieve her friend. So the reporter and the baby were alone, until the day the friend arrived, but not the beautiful thief. The reporter soon thought he had lost the beautiful thief for good... Zachary... good finally asleep. Let's put you in bed."  
  
Max watched Logan wheel through the apartment to the child's room. She entered the apartment through the skylight. She looked around. Other than Logan in the child's room, there was no other movement in the apartment. The room was nicely furnished, and objects of value were placed on high shelves, obviously away from tiny toddler hands. Max noticed something on the mantle and walked toward it. 'The statue.' Max said to herself. She reached out, touched it and looked at it. It felt so familiar in her hands. She placed it back on the mantle.  
  
"I thought I had cured you from breaking into my apartment." Logan said.  
  
Max turned around and met his laughing eyes. "If you don't want guests, why do you leave your skylight open?" Max points up and both look at the slightly ajar window.  
  
"Max, I am on the ninth floor, the only 'guests' I get through the skylight are X5... You know, considering the X5 traffic I have had over the past five years, maybe I should close and lock it."  
  
"Well, maybe I will try to remember to come to the door next time."  
  
"Next time? Does that mean you will be returning?" Logan looked at her intently.  
  
"I suppose... if I am welcome... I have so many questions..."  
  
"Welcome? You are always welcome here, and I will answer any questions you have. We can start now, if you like."  
  
Logan pointed Max toward the couch. She sat and Logan wheeled next to her. She began.  
  
"I know you are not Manticore. What about the girl... your wife?"  
  
"Who... Cindy? No, we are not married. Cindy is your friend. She was kidnapped by Manticore; you followed her back there. When she returned and you didn't, we just sort of stayed together. She has been a big help with Zachary."  
  
"She is not Manticore?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who then... How did you get into my dream?"  
  
"Ahh... OK... That would be Zachary."  
  
"The baby? Neither of you are Manticore... How..."  
  
"Max, the baby is yours."  
  
"But, I am X5, I don't have psy-op skills..."  
  
"You were inseminated with X7 sperm. I can tell you what I know, but only what you told me before he was born... Before you went back to Manticore."  
  
"My... baby?" Max took some time to grasp the information. She continued to ask questions, well into the night. Until both Logan and Max were yawning.  
  
"Its late Logan... You are practically asleep. I will leave and let you get some sleep."  
  
"Max. Stay here. You can sleep on the couch. Cindy and Zachary will be happy to see you in the morning."  
  
Max agreed and Logan went to his bedroom and Max lay down on the couch. All the realizations she had this evening spinning around her head.  
  
The apartment and all its occupants were still asleep when Zachary awoke. He got out of bed and moved quietly out of his room. He knew there was something different, a new presence in the apartment. He saw her sleeping on the couch and smiled as he moved over to her. He crawled up into the couch and worked his way between her arms, cuddling up next to his mommy. He lay in her arms, his back snuggled into her stomach and he returned to sleep.  
  
Max stood facing a young man, approximately 16 years old.  
  
"Hello mother. Do you know me?"  
  
"You are my son, Zachary."  
  
"Yes, do you want to remember?"  
  
"Remember... what?"  
  
"Everything that Manticore took from you. I can help you remember. Do you want that?"  
  
"Good things and bad things?"  
  
"Memories are not good or bad. It's our emotions that make them so. Do you want to remember?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Zachary approaches Max and takes her into a hug. -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Logan awakes to the smell of coffee and the sunshine streaming into his room. He groggily pulls himself out of bed, anxious to get back to Max, Zach and Cindy. He washes his face and goes through his morning routine then wheels out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Once there, he sees Cindy drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Late night?" She asks.  
  
Logan smiles, "Yeah, we talked for quite some time... Zach not awake yet?"  
  
Cindy points to the couch. "They looked so comfortable, I didn't want to disturb them. What do you know about this?"  
  
Logan turns and sees Max and Zachary cuddled on the couch, both asleep.  
  
"You know Logan, this is the best I have ever seen both of them sleep. What do you think they are dreaming about?"  
  
"Zachary told me he could 'fix her.' I hope he is helping her remember." ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EPILOGUE: A number of days later. Evening time. Max is in Logan's apartment, perched on the balcony rail.  
  
"One day, you are going to fall from there."  
  
"Have you ever known me to fall?" She steps down onto the balcony and faces him.  
  
"Good point. Pretty soon, though, both you and Zach will be up there. I will have to reinforce the rail." Max moves to sit near him. Logan hands her a glass of wine.  
  
"I started this toast a little bit over a week ago and now I am glad I didn't finish it. Max, we have known each other for five years. You are an important part of my life. I am so happy that you are finally back." They 'clink' the glasses together and kiss, lightly, before taking a sip.  
  
"Logan, are you sure you want me back? I have left you at least four times now. I have hurt you at least that many times. Why would you want me back?"  
  
"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. You have been a part of my life since then. I need you in my life. Being together should be easier now that Manticore is gone."  
  
"Yes, it should be."  
  
Together they laugh and kiss. Once more they begin, or continue, their journey of life and love together.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Hope you have enjoyed this story. I have a few others also included on the fan fiction network. Please read them and enjoy.  
  
Thanks for all you great responses and reviews.  
  
Maxie. 


End file.
